


ThunderCall

by CaraLea



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 18:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8068234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaraLea/pseuds/CaraLea
Summary: Megatron and Optimus are dead, The Matrix is missing, and scientists of both factions are being rounded up. But if Thundercracker ever wants this stupid war to end, he will have to make an alliance with the only warriors left who are able to fight.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some things you will want to know before you start reading:  
> This is all based on a picture I saw on Deviantart, originally done by ~glovestudios and redone by *khaamar. The picture is called Thunderous Prime. That should give you a hint as to where this book is heading.
> 
> Second, there are a lot of OC's in this fanfiction. They're a compilation of OC's from OTHER fanfictions, which you will not find on ao3. The main ones are Icebreaker and Kyrus.
> 
> Kyrus's backstory is important. For starters: she used to be human. She had one of the highest IQ's, like ever, but was so physically unwell she couldn't really do anything. There's an entire fic you won't find on here that describes how she went from human genius weakling to Autobot.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the book. I'll fill you in as more shit happens.  
> ~Cara Lea

Chapter One

Thundercracker leaned back against the frame of the entryway to the crashed Nemis's main bridge. He narrowed his red optics as Soundwave typed relentlessly at their main computer. Hate pulsed in his spark as he watched the Decepticon officer do his work. The casette-transformer, he knew, was looking for any energon source simultaneously to his watching for any Autobot activity. It was a good deal of work for one mech to do alone, but he didn't offer to help in anyway.

If there was a good place to start this story, Thundercracker supposed the beginning was the best place. Back in the "Golden Era" of Cybertron, he had been built in a trio of seekers to fight in and guard the great city of Kaon. The southernmost city of Cybertron was not at all as "great" as it was made out to be. In fact, he could not think of a worse place to have grown up, so to speak.

Not only had their been mechs crawling along the trash-written streets, finding anyone who may have been injured and dragging their bodies away to be emptied of all lifeblood, or the cruel underground that dominated the streets and vehemently fought against the seeker regime, but then there was the robot trafficking, the fights, and the serious wealth for those who made bets.

The underground arena had been one of those highlights back in those days. Watch a couple of stupid robots thrown into a battle ground to fight until one is no longer functional, relax and drink your energon. But there was just something off about anyone who came out of the arena; a crazy look that came about them suggested they were just...different. No matter how anyone went in, they always came out that way.

Then the underlords rose to an exceptional level. They had found and killed the senators, and most importantly, the emirate. To the seekers who had been programmed to protect the city, this was impressive. Not only were most of these mechs not battle-made, but they were starving and had no place to recharge. The stupid machines had been fighting for their lives, and somehow, they'd ended up killing all of the power-savvys the southern city had to offer.

Not ones to pick fights with those who were in charge, the seekers had joined the Decepticons. It hadn't been something that had decided, or even thought upon. One moment, they were under the authority of emirate Sycarus or Lutus or whoever, and the next they were following Megatron.

His air vents sighed as he remembered the beginning of the war. Whether Megatron had planned this power shift so perfectly or not, it had seriously worked in his favor. With the seekers now at his disposal, they were able to take city after city. The capital Iacon had been completely unprepared. There were no enemy soldiers, just common workers who rose to the challenges now placed before them. It was so easy to take, and maime, and destroy all the got in his way. His optics gleamed as he remembered Altihex, and how easily it had fallen.

A small siren shook him from his reverie. He jerked at the abruptness and looked up. In the time it had taken for him to switch from thinking to watching, Megatron had appeared. "Soundwave, report," the silver gun-transformer ordered with an air of urgency.

Monotonous as ever, Soundwave answered with little to no enthusiasm. "Energon source detected. A new human-made generator. It has much potential."

His vents thrummed in defeat. Just another energon source. He should have known. It always worked that way. An energon source would crop up on the screen and Megatron would lead the Decepticons to get it. While they were successfully siphoning the energy, the Autobots would attack and beat them down until they were forced to retreat. It was almost unfair how simple this war had become. So predictable was the pattern after the millions of years it had grooved itself.

Thundercracker hated it with all his spark.

What would he give to have a change? Even a small one, like Starscream being nice for instance, would be better than this. This monotony worthy of Soundwave's cerebral core processor. Anything to make his life less boring.

And it was with that attitude that the dark blue seeker followed his commanders onto the bridge and into the never ending battles.

…

Kyrus followed the other Autobots as they raced into the main bridge. "What do you think's going on?" she inquired of her lab-partner and best friend, Ratchet.

"Probably Decepticon activity spotted again," he answered with an air of boredom. "And Prime'll gather warriors to go with him into battle, and I'll have to go and do battle-field repairs."

Kyrus rubbed took his hand comfortingly. "It's a sign that Optimus trusts you that he takes you with him. And if you're asking me, I think you're all the braver for going into battle when I know you only want to heal."

He smiled at her appreciatively, but didn't have time to respond, as they had now reached the bridge and had to listen to what Optimus was saying.

"Teletraan has picked up Decepticon activity near the new generator. If they get to these generators, they will be able to harness it's power to make energon cubes. Unfortunately, the generators aren't complete. They're liable to explode in an instant. We can't let this happen.

"I'm going to take Prowl, Jazz, Bluestreak, Brawn, Cliffjumper, and Gears to check it out."

"Watch this," she whispered to the white ambulance transformer beside her. She raised her voice so that it carried across the room to Optimus's sensitive audio receptors. "I'll go too, Prime. You'll need an on-field medic."

"Excellent idea, Kyrus," he agreed. "Wheeljack can come and help you."

Wheeljack twisted to wink at her, and she smiled back. Of all the mechs that he could have ordered to help her, she was glad he had chosen Wheeljack. The white engineer was one of the Autobot's she got along with well. He was scatterbrained, sure, but he had a good sense of humor and seemed to really understand her more human tendencies. He was also very trustworthy, and if she did end up in a pickle, she knew he would do everything in his power to sort her out.

As she began to skate away on the wheels in her feet, Ratchet caught her arm and held on tight. She jerked in surprise, glancing up at him in wonder. It took less than a second to register the fear pulsing straight from his spark to hers. Her surprise ebbed as she felt his fear pulse through her spark. They had been bonded since she had joined the Autobots all those years ago, but she still wasn't entirely accustomed the emotional side affects that came with.

One of his carmine hands reached up to gently cup her face. From somewhere in the background, Wheeljack wolf-whistled. The two transformers ignored him. "You be careful, okay," he breathed to her. Kyrus smiled, allowing a strong wave of affection to surge through her spark into his. He blinked, his azure optics swimming with emotions that she couldn't understand. Reading optics was so much more difficult than reading human eyes.

She pulled away from his cupped hands, regretting that they were going to be separated but confident just the same. After all, she would be back before too long, and hopefully her efforts on the battlefield would give them more free time together later.

…

The small field that the battle was taking place on literally shook as one of the fighters shot off a bomb. Thundercracker had since lost track of who had done what. It was too confusing in the midst of a battle to try and keep track anyway.

The mini robotic creature he was battling was a good warrior. He was forced to dive and duck, often caught in the wings despite his efforts to spare them the most damage, from shot after shot fired from this little mech. It was a welcomed challenge, no matter how much taunting he had to deal with later. It reminded him of his time on Cybertron, and how lucky he had been when life wasn't simple.

Simplicity in itself wasn't necessarily a bad thing. It was being caught in this stinkin stalemate that had lasted for so many years. Megatron and Optimus had been head-to-head for as long as could be remembered. Why? He thought angrily as he dodged another shot from (was that Prowl?). 

It was rather embarrassing how often their 'great, almighty' leader had been beaten down by one simple machine. It was what kept Thundercracker's own humiliation at bay. No matter how much mocking he would have to endure later, it was nothing compared to what Megatron would be suffering. Not that he would know it, but almost every mech in the Decepticon army ragged on him behind his back. It was awful that their 'amazing' leader would be defeated so many times. Any other warrior's lack of ability on the battlefield was almost forgotten in the wake of their leader's failures.

Suddenly, a sound similar to the screaming of his jets whenever he took off carried over the noise of the battle. Thundercracker turned his head, ignoring the shot that had fringed the outer plating of his right knee. Over in the thick of the fight, Megatron was standing with his back to Thundercracker. Just visible beyond the silver warlord was Optimus Prime, a gaping whole where his spark chamber should be.

A ringing silence followed as everybody watched, as though in slow motion, the body of the once great Optimus Prime fell to the ground. His vermillion optics flickered briefly as he stared. Somewhere in the back of his head, he wondered if he should be feeling happy right now. After all, a change in the Great War had been exactly what he'd been looking for, and this was one helluva change in the Decepticon's favor. As he watched his practically glowing leader reach down to open Optimus's body, however, he felt none of these things. Instead, a cold sense of dread filled him. Battles did not turn out this way. Any moment now, Optimus was sure to wake up, or Megatron would call a defeat.

"Prime?" breathed the Autobot commander before him. Thundercracker barely spared him a glance, and noticed in the offset that his own feelings of shock were reflected quite marvelously on Prowl's face.

Maybe it was because Starscream was genius. Or maybe it was because his ambition drove him past any sort of surprises. Whatever the case, it seemed that finally his opening for power had arisen. His leader was too busy paying attention to the dead Prime before him to notice Starscream raise his twin null rays. Even in success, Megatron was always destined to be a failure.

There was no time for words. Starscreams weapons fired off and the next thing Thundercracker knew was chaos. Megatron was lying on the ground, just as dead as the Prime beside him. Robots of both factions were scattering, weapons were firing. Another shot grazed Thundercracker's side as someone (he couldn't tell who) fired openly at him. Somewhere in the fray, he noticed Starscream bend over Prime's body and pull up something. Over all the commotion, a high pitched voice cried, "Autobots, retreat!"

And suddenly, Skywarp was there. "Come on TC," he growled in his ear. It took the blue transformer a moment to realize his fellow seeker was frightened. "Come on. We gotta move!"

His fellow gripped his arm tightly, and then all Thundercracker knew was blackness as Skywarp transported them back, away from the battle and hopefully to safer ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Somehow, they ended up back at their underwater base. The purple ceilings glared, unnaturally dark against the lit gray sky. Thundercracker- who had not traveled by these means very often in his past –collapsed immediately upon arrival. This did absolutely nothing to help the wounds in his side. His lilac and black companion looked down at him with wide optics and said nothing.

"What's going on here?" one of Soundwave's cassettes (Rumble?) asked rounding a corner to the main bridge. He glanced at Thundercracker still on the ground and turned to Skywarp. "What happened to him?"

Skywarp shrugged and sat down, apparently too shocked to really answer. Rumble glanced from one seeker to the other as more Decepticons entered the main bridge. Murmured questions were sent around as they took in the two seekers sitting on the ground. Some were jeering haughtily at them, others were staring at them with unreadable expressions.

"What's going on here?" Astrotrain demanded, pushing his way to the front. "Where are the others?"

"They'll come around, I guess," Skywarp's deep tones answered. Astrotrain narrowed his crimson optics.

"Don't tell me Megatron failed again!"

The black seeker stared up at the triple changer with a blank face. "Megatron's dead."

"What?" several voices cried at once.

"We lost the war?"

"That's impossible. Megatron was merciless!"

Although the situation was grim, it was obvious that Skywarp liked having the attention on him. His face lit up as the remain Decepticons spoke out against what he'd just said. He let them get more riled up before he even tried to answer. In the meantime, Hook and Bristle had pushed their way forward to help Thundercracker. Hook was one of the combiners. It was no secret that he wanted to be head of the combiners, if he could have been. Unfortunately, he was also a scientist and that meant he had to help carry out repairs whenever necessary.

Bristle, however, was of a completely different mindset. He, (along with Espion and Bitterwing) had been found on the moon of this planet, trapped in stasis lock from lack of energon. He had no memory of the thousands of years of war that had transpired. What he did remember of the war were vague wisps of the long ago war before the Golden Age of Cybertron. So long ago were these memories that, upon awakening, he had not known who either Megatron or Optimus Prime were. He had joined the Decepticons like he had been in the ancient war. The ancient war was not this war, though, and Thundercracker doubted he had ever been prepared to meet what he had upon arrival at the Decepticon base.

He had begged to be a scientist when he had joined ("It's what I was built for!"), but Megatron had had no room for people like him in his army. The only thing keeping Bristle alive that day had been fierce Espion and his much bigger companion Bitterwing's word that Bristle was a good warrior too, and that he would most definitely come in handy. The small genius had mostly lived up to standard, though he was a bit of a joke around headquarters. He was too much of a human sympathizer to truly be considered a Decepticon. Still, you didn't have medics of his calibre around their underwater based, and he had managed to prove himself invaluable.

One by one, warriors from the battlefield found their way back home. Most of them were clutching superficial injuries and repeating Skywarps earlier statement with twists of their own. By the time the last stragglers were making their way into headquarters, it was to find the base in shocked turmoil as the Decepticon warriors took in that Starscream had finally succeeded in killing Megatron and replacing him as leader.

"There's no way we'll win this war now," Vicegrip commented angrily. "Stupid 'Screamer's been taking over every time Megatron falls short for as long as I can remember, and he's never done that great of a job." His twin nodded in agreement.

"Is that really how you feel, Vicegrip?" came a high pitched voice from behind them all. "Because if so, I can show you exactly how I showed Megatron just what sort of leader I intend on being!"

The crowd parted, several of the mechs leaving the room at once so that only a few remained. Vicegrip shook as he stared up at their new leader. "Of course not, S-starscream. I was just saying...that you never got to show your full potential until now."

Starscream smirked, his hand waving disdainfully. "I don't have time to listen to your rotten excuses. Now get out!"

The twins did not wait for second instruction. They raced out of the main bridge so that the only Decepticons remaining were Soundwave, Skywarp, and the medics (still hard at work on the wound in Thundercracker's side. It was deeper than they had originally thought.)

Starscream considered the scene for a moment before he did anything. He turned first to Soundwave. "Send your cassettes and keep a close eye on that Autobot ship. I want to know if they move, when they move, how they move, and where they go. Do it now!"

The way he commanded it left no room for argument. While Soundwave loyally dispatched Lazerbeak and Ravage to go observe the Autobots, Starscream beckoned his medics. "Leave Thundercracker. I need you just now."

"But Starscream," Bristle argued. "Thundercracker's wound. If we don't fix it, he could lose his right arm!"

Starscream snarled in a very animalistic way. "Thundercracker is a seeker made on Cybertron during a time of war. He knows basic medical skills and can heal himself. I said come with me!"

The two medics gave Thundercracker barely a glance before gathering their supplies and following their new leader out of the room. Wincing sympathetically, Skywarp reached down and began to help his partner finish where the medics had left off.

"I wonder what Starscream needed the medics for," Thundercracker mused. It was unusual that their new leader would demand the medics' presence when he had so little injury on his person. In fact, Thundercracker hadn't even seen a scratch in his paint.

"Probably don't want to know, 'Cracker," Skywarp answered easily. "Besides, old 'Screamer's been callin doctor since he rejoined our trio back on Cybertron."

It was true. Starscream was always calling for the medics with some stupid reason. He wanted a scratch filled, or had fragged off Megatron and needed to get repairs. He had even once gone to the medics for supplies to fix himself after an experiment he'd been working on (probably to get rid of Megatron, come to think of it) had blown up. Everyone had picked on him for weeks afterwards.

Still, Thundercracker reflected as Skywarp viciously tugged at a chunk of rock stuck in his side, Starscream wouldn't have pulled the medics away from his warriors unless it had been something important, wouldn't he?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As it turned out, Thundercracker's wound took a long time to sort out. Skywarp and he had poured over it for many hours, some of the other seekers even coming in to give it a glance, before they'd had to admit defeat. Since the chief medics were nowhere to be seen, he'd been forced to go to the only other Decepticon on board who might have known what to do. She was also happened to be the only remaining femme in the entire Decepticon forces.

Thundercracker hated doing that.

Not that she wasn't a worthy medic. Quite the contrary. She had been an amazing medical officer at the iron ore facilities in Kalis back on Cybertron. They had to deal with all sorts of injuries there, what with the constant work-place accidents, not to mention that the people there had been brutish and flighty. Working as a medic there required years of preparation and training that the small fembot must have gone through in order to maintain work. He'd even heard rumors that she'd studied at the legendary Nova Cronum.

His hesitation had been caused by something else. There was only one femme Decepticon for a reason. Often the day-to-day tasks as one of Megatron's soldiers took a lot of strength that most females simply did not have. How any girl had survived this war so far was a long-lasting miracle. That notwithstanding, there was just something off about her: a look on her face that suggested she was not entirely functioning on all logic centres. And it held true every time Thundercracker had been assigned to work with her. She had never, thus far, said anything that was obscene. She helped out when she was asked to. But something about the smugness with which she regarded other beings put others off to her. It was hard to forget that she had joined the war, not as a medic for which she had trained, but as a warrior to fight alongside the other Decepticons.

Still, her expertise had come in handy. She had fixed his wound with a contemptuous smirk. He had not liked her hands inside him, but she had been more restful that day, which made the entire procedure go by faster. It almost seemed like she had been bored. Anyway, his wound was now healed and he was still recovering. After having some recharge, he had felt relaxed. Just some energon and he'd be ready for the days work.

Thundercracker sipped idly at his drink while he watched the other Decepticons gripe about Starscream's regime. He had certainly taken over full force. He had set Soundwave to watching the Autobots carefully. Every time movement was reported, however, the new commander would only ask how many were leaving, and where they were going. Otherwise, he made no attempts at keeping track of their enemies now that their great Prime was dead.

There was something lackadaisical about the way Starscream was leading. They had had barely sight or sound of the seeker since his swift takeover after the battle. He spent most of his time in his study, only communicating with Soundwave via telecomm. He had not changed ranks, or assigned anyone new second in command in his place.

"He thinks he'll never be replaced," Rumble clamored, leaning over his smaller purple energon tankard. "Thinks there's not a soul in our army who might have ambition besides him."

"How wrong he is," Skywarp remarked pompously. "But if you ask me, Starscream was always too incompetent to lead this army."

"Oh jeeze," Thundercracker grumbled, rolling his eyes. "First Starscream, now you. I thought this new leadership thing meant I didn't have to put up with this frag anymore."

Skywarp narrowed his vermillion optics in Thundercracker's direction. "Don't you remember what Megatron said on our first days on this stupid planet? There will always be someone reaching for power."

Thundercracker smiled wickedly into his own square glass. "Reaching for it yes…talking about it every second of their lives, not necessarily."

Skywarp had just opened his mouth probably to say something rhetorical back when the bay doors opened and there stood Starscream. The new commander's optics flashed dangerously as he stared around the bay. Such a concentration of hatred spilled from them that several mechs actually cringed away as though he had hit them. Finally, at long last, the commander froze with his eyes locked on the dark blue form of Thundercracker himself.

He strutted in with the confidence of one who had nothing to fear. And he didn't, Thundercracker reflected. Now that Megatron and Optimus were both dead, Starscream had the power and ability to sit back and pick off the remaining Autobots at his leisure. That is, he was struck suddenly, until the Autobots found a new leader to take Optimus's place. But how many of those paltry worker bots were there with that kind of strength in them?

Starscream didn't stop until he was standing a few feet away from the table at which the two seekers and Rumble sat drinking. He didn't look at any of the other robots at the table, but rather spoke directly to Thundercracker with little inflection. "I've decided to promote you, Thundercracker." His voice was painful to the dark blue seeker's audio inputs. "You will be my second lieutenant and my head air commander. Do you understand?"

He was asking Thundercracker like he was speaking to an especially slow sparkling. It was diminutive, meant entirely to belittle his new officer into place as lower than him. But the dark seeker appreciated it, because the words were taking some time to sink in. He had been…promoted?

"Yes."

"Good, report to me in 2 orns." Without so much as a goodbye, he sashayed away from his new lieutenant to wherever he had been before.

Stunned, he looked around the rec room at the other Decepticons and felt their stares boring back into him. Thundercracker had never considered himself ambitious. Sure, he had daydreamed about it. Who hadn't? But when it came to real power, there was just something that he never saw in himself. It took more- guts? backbone? -to lead the Decepticons.

And yet Starscream had promoted him anyway. He must have presented something at some point to give the warlord the impression Thundercracker had…whatever it was he was so dangerously lacking. He wondered vaguely what would happen when it became blazing obvious he didn't have what it took.

His eyes locked with Skywarps own jealous ones and a new inspiration came over him. What if Starscream had purposefully chosen him to be the new second in command despite his conspicuous lack of leadership skills? As Megatron himself had once warned his wing commander, there really was always somebody who would want to steal power from him. And while he himself had never been particularly partial towards positions of power, Skywarp certainly was. In their trio, Starscream had never gotten along that greatly with Skywarp. The black and lilac seeker had always been too impassioned just like Starscream had been. But Skywarp had always gotten along just fine with Thundercracker. More than fine, actually. They were very close, like two brothers. Once, Thundercracker had considered how far their relationship would go, but the two transformers had never gone farther than a sibling-like friendship that made them know each other like they really did share sparks.

And if Starscream wanted to passively discourage Skywarp from power, putting Thundercracker between him and the position he so deeply craved was a very efficient way to do it.

"So…" the black and purple seeker began awkwardly. Thundercracker felt a sudden crackle of tension, like ice, between the two of them. It separated them, pulled at the brotherly bond between them. It wasn't broken, exactly, but different. Definitely different. "Congratulations."

Thundercracker chose not to respond verbally, but rather to sip at his energon and nod. He found he couldn't look at his companions. See, this was one of those moments when he needed those leadership skills. Anyone meant for power would have known just what to say, how to respond, to make the chill between them vanish instantly. If he had had the brainpower to, he could have made Skywarp feel foolish for having such jealous thoughts.

But he liked the idea of making Skywarp foolish about as much as he liked making his brother jealous.

…

Thundercracker finished his energon quietly and slipped away to his scheduled meeting with Starscream. The air commander had taken no time to make himself at home in Megatron's usual position. Design-wise, the Nemesis had hardly changed. The only difference was that you no longer so a glint of silver when you entered the main bridge. All the changes made since the power-shift were farther than skin-deep.

The feel of entering the bridge when Megatron had been leader had been natural. There was always that shiver of fear, yes, but it had become so insignificant over the years that Thundercracker had never paused when entering the room. Now, he had to take a breath to steady himself. He wondered what it was that had caused such a deep-rooted change and decided that it had everything to do with monotony. In Megatron's day, every day was the same, with the occasional break in between countless defeats. Under Starscream's reign, you could actually question what you would find when you entered the main bridge.

It was a scene as normal as any. Soundwave was sitting at their main computer, going through file after file. The computer was not set up to be displayed privately. Even across the room, Thundercracker could have read all the data Soundwave was going through, if he'd had the stability for it. As it was, he was already too distressed about his new position to take in much of what was on the screen.

Starscream turned round when Thundercracker entered. He could tell by the look in his alizarin optics that the commander had been about to make a snappy report. When his eyes found Thundercracker, he relaxed and even smiled.

"You're early. That's good. Tell me, how many scientists to we have on board?"

Whatever Thundercracker had been expecting, it had not been that. "I don't know. Bristle, Hook and maybe some of the other Constructicons. Icebreaker." Starscream narrowed his eyes.

"Hook and Bristle are already otherwise occupied, and I do not believe the other Constructicons have what I am looking for. Icebreaker hmm…? I did not know that she was a scientist. Where did she study?"

"Nova Cronum."

His optics lit up. "Excellent. Fetch her for me. Bring her here. Talk to no one else. Tell no one else of your mission. Now."

Thundercracker blinked in total surprise. This was not at all what he had expected as his first mission. Fetch Icebreaker? He snorted inwardly as he let himself out of the main bridge to follow orders. He had been promoted to do Starscream's dirty work. If this is what Skywarp envied him for, it was certainly turning out to be a let down.

Finding Icebreaker was a task in itself. The femme liked to be left alone. Being surrounded by only males all the time must take a tole on her. It can't be easy being catcalled at all the time. Not that the males catcalled at her all that often. They had seen her literally pull a transformer apart one vital processor at a time to want to stay away. There was nothing sexy about a murderer of her methods.

Mostly, in the Nemesis, all the mechs shared recharge-rooms with the exception of officers and the occasional standard warrior with much bigger needs. For instance, Bitterwing was simply too large to share a birthing center with anybody else. Icebreaker was also one of those lucky deviations.

The door to her rebirth chamber was plain. He wondered what privacies she had been offered, and why. Transformers were not like humans, where they had to uncover themselves and redress themselves when no one was looking. For Cybertronians, nakedness was not an issue. Did she perhaps talk in her sleep? He knew some mechs that did. Sunstorm was famous for it. What kind of tick of hers would be so humiliating as to ensure this benefit of privacy?

Nobody called him to enter, but nobody told him to go away either. He took that as a good sign and opened the door a crack to peer in. Icebreaker sat in a chair, gazing unseeingly at the wall opposite her. Thundercracker blinked. She had the gift of privacy and this was how she was using it?

Immediately upon his entering her chambers, her head whipped around so that her red optics focused on him instead of her thoughts. She snarled at him as though he was something gross that had just crawled sniveling through her doorway. "Starscream wants you in the main bridge. He told me to come fetch you."

Icebreaker gazed at him with narrowed eyes for a moment. Then she jeered at him, baring her dentia's in an unpleasant fashion. "Heard you been promoted. This what officers do nowadays? Fetch people. Wow, what an amazing job."

He shrugged. "I do what I'm told. And I suggest you do too."

"Why?" she asked, rising to her feet. He wondered what she hoped to gain by doing that. Maybe it was a tactical advantage to sitting, but at the same time, she was still just over half his height standing. When it came to sizing each other up, Thundercracker won hands down.

That didn't mean he was entirely comfortable with the situation. He knew from experience that those green hands were capable of severely damaging a robot if she wanted them to. She was a skilled medic, but conversely, that made her one of the best killers on board.

He glared at her slender metal form. She was mostly very shiny silver (perhaps that's what she did with her privacy!) with harsh Eton blue outlines with light lavender undertones. The overall affect was pretty, but it gave you the impression you were looking at a shard of glass embedded in a pile of snow. Her name surmised by her looks.

"Because Starscreams' in a good mood. One of those rare ones. He'll track you down later if you don't come now. Trust me, you'd rather deal with him now than later, when his good mood wears off."

She knows he can't leave without her. It's written in fine print on her face as she gazes at her chair. "I don't want to…but since you really expect me to believe this good mood scrap then I guess I'll go now."

Nodding silently, Thundercracker waited for her to gather her bearings and join him. It took her a surprisingly long time.

He knew she was doing it on purpose. It was her own silent way of rebuffing him for taking the position that so many had wanted. It also reminded him that power depends on whose following. He could not recall Icebreaker ever vying for power; that did not necessarily mean she didn't want it, but rather that she knew her place. Being a member of the Decepticon army was all the farther she'd ever fight to get. Getting into a position like Thundercracker's would be a bloodbath on her part. He was a rarity. Most of the army wanted the very same position Starscream had granted him. Icebreaker being female…well, it was her biggest disadvantage. There were always bigger and better warriors to claim the position before she ever would. It was simply a battle she didn't want to fight.

Starscream was waiting for them. It seemed like all his mind was occupied with thoughts of this one scientist. They knew upon entering that their new commander's good mood was borderline unhealthy. Icebreaker frowned as the red and blue seeker faced her eagerly. "Thank you, Thundercracker. You are dismissed."

The blue wing leader frowned in disappointment. Don't take for granted that Thundercracker had no ambition at all just because he didn't want power. No, his interest was piqued now, and he loathe let go of such an entertaining potential. But he had been dismissed, and Starscream it seemed was in one of those moods. Just like Icebreaker's battle for rank in the Decepticon army, Thundercracker could tell that this was one of those battles he just wouldn't win.

Accepting his defeat, the new wing commander took his leave.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Thundercracker barely had time to get back to the rec room to try and talk some sense into Skywarp when Starscream was calling to him again.

"Come in, Thundercracker." The high pitched voice was not welcome in his audios. Why on earth didn't Starscream get his stupid glitch fixed? It was a real bother on everybody else who had to listen to him with his screechy voice that made your central processors want to shut down.

"Reporting," he answered wearily.

"Get together a patrol. I want you and two others to fly over the Autobot base. Do not attack. Just fly."

That pulled Thundercracker up short. They were going on an air raid? But they weren't attacking. What was Starscream thinking? "What? Why?"

"You heard me! Don't question my orders just follow them!" The click over the line indicated that the conversation was over. Thundercracker was grateful, but still felt silly. What was the point of just flying over the base? They could simply blow the fragging thing up, and the war would really be over.

But in Starscream's optics, the war was already won. Now he wanted to play with what was left of his food before he ate it.

He sighed drearily and collected Skywarp and Sunstorm together. He tried not to look at his comrade as he gave him orders. It just didn't feel right, telling the other flyers what to do like this. He could tell that they didn't like him leading them any better than he liked leading them.

"Where're we going, air commander?" Sunstorm jeered as they headed up to the docking bay.

"We're going to the Autobot base at these coordinates," Thundercracker answered, trying to keep his voice low. He would not rise to the bait their leader's clone was setting for him.

"We're attacking the base?" Skywarp perked up hopefully. He could tell by the grin on his face that his friend was looking forward to killing off the remainder of their enemy. It would be the second time that groon that Thundercracker disappointed him.

"No."

Skywarp frowned. "We're capturing prisoners? I thought that was Espion and Bitterwing's job." But Thundercracker could tell that Skywarp was looking forward to that idea too. Maybe not as much as directly killing them, but he would still get to mess around if he wanted. Warm air escaped through his vents like it did so often this day.

"No. We're just…flying over the base."

The other two gaped at him like he had sprouted an extra head. Part of him wished he had. At least that could easily be taken care of in a multitude of ways. Being the new second…it was hard enough for him to give orders to his fellows, let alone stupid ones like this. How would they ever respect him?

"We're not doing anything? What a waste of energon!"

"I think he just wants to scare them for now." Even as he said it, he was realizing it himself. How simple, but ingenious. Toy with the Autobot's minds. Watch them squirm as they were slowly driven insane. It was exactly the kind of thing Starscream would do.

"We would scare them even more if we blew them up," Skywarp grumbled, but at least he wasn't arguing. Thundercracker knew how much their friendship meant to Skywarp. He also knew that if his brother had ever been asked to prioritize his life, his ambition would come before his friendship with the new second. Starscream's brilliance was already on a timer. When the time came, and Skywarp finally realized that he wanted power more than he cared for Thundercracker, there would be all hell to break loose.

The trio took to the air. Damn it felt good to be flying! The feeling of wind over his wings made Thundercracker practically purr with delight. On either side of him, Sunstorm and Skywarp's dark mood seemed to lighten as there complaints turned into teasing jibes. Thundercracker appreciated the sound of his comrades' jokes (mostly at Starscream's expense now). It meant that they were easy to forgive him for taking the position they had so wanted.

He led them deftly in the direction of the Autobot's base. It wasn't close, but because of their speed and power in the air, they would be there in less than a breem. Although he might not have wanted the promotion, Thundercracker had to admit at least to himself that being the lead of the trio felt good. It was a welcomed change in formation compared to where he had been, at Starscream's right side.

The ride was too short. They were at the base sooner than they'd thought they would be. Looking down at the barren landscape where The Ark had crashed into Mt. Saint Hilary, he felt a tremor of suspicion feed through the good grace flying had inspired in him. They were flying directly over the dormant volcano where the Autobot's had made home. Surely, they had been detected by Teletraan 1 by now. He didn't know what exactly he had expected, but seeing nobody was not it.

After looping back and flying again, he thought he did see someone: just a flicker of movement that locked on his sensors. There was somebody down there! He didn't know who it was; he just barely registered the movement in time to see a small human-made vehicle drive into The Ark's entrance.

But even as he watched, the other person—whoever it was—was gone. Just like that.

Part of him itched to land and to see what the Autobots were doing now. How were they faring now that they didn't have a leader? Had they already found someone to replace Optimus Prime? Would there ever be anyone to replace Optimus Prime?

He had his orders, though. They were only to fly over the base and return. That was all. Ignoring the small part of him that wanted to follow whoever he had seen into the crashed starship, he announced to his comrades a job well done and they left in the direction they'd come from.

…

The next orn went by as such. Slowly, the chill that seemed to have shaken the friendship between the seekers melted away as they forgave him for having the nerve to be promoted. He was becoming to his new position too. Giving his fellows orders was becoming easier with every cycle.

By now, he was beginning to develop a pattern. It was in no way monotonous like it had been when Megatron was leader, but there was a pattern to it. He would get up (in his new private quarters), go and energize in the rec room. Starscream's grating voice would come over the intercom requesting he send out his seekers to whatever task their commander had set up for them. Thundercracker would grudgingly do what he was told and then the day would end. Always, between the task given and the end of the day, Thundercracker would allow himself out of the base for a good stretch of the wings.

Partly, it was to get away from their cramped base and the still accusatory stares that he sometimes got, but mostly, it was because of how good it felt to be flying. There was a certain freedom that flying brought that Thundercracker couldn't quite explain. Still, every night without fail, he'd let himself out just for a loop or two.

It was a pattern, but that didn't mean it wasn't interesting. Thundercracker had certainly gotten his wish way back when he'd daydreamed about change. Nothing was boring anymore. Bristle and Hook hadn't been seen since that first day after the Final Battle. Icebreaker had returned to her warrior duties, though she never let slip just what happened between her and Starscream that day. All she ever said was that she was a warrior, not a scientist, and that whatever their new leader had wanted of her was not anybody else's business. She maintained that nothing had transpired after Thundercracker's departure that he need worry about.

"Besides," she'd sneered when he'd asked her about it. "If you were meant to know, Starscream wouldn't have dismissed you, commander."

Since his seizing control at the Final Battle, Starscream had been in an almost giddy mood. It wasn't long until that began to wear off, frustration taking its place. Whatever Starscream wanted so badly, he obviously wasn't getting. He took to pacing the hallways during the day and attacking anybody who looked "dissatisfied with his leadership". In order to get anywhere, you'd have to tread softly, keep your head down, and move quickly. Talking in the halls was absolutely forbidden.

And still there were no signs of Hook or Bristle. Worry spilled around the barracks at night as the warriors questioned again and again: where are they? What had happened to the only two mechs who had shown medical skill in the entire Decepticon army? Although neither Hook nor Bristle had done anything of extreme importance during their duration of the war, they were still generally liked around base and were sorely missed. For instance, the Constructicons couldn't combine without the second. They weren't complete without Hook. Bristle hadn't had many real friends. Those who knew him best—Bitterwing and Espion mainly—didn't sleep in the main barracks with everyone else. You could still see them though, sitting hunched over their drinks in the morning and muttering quietly between themselves. They might not have been great chums with Bristle, but at least he had been familiar to them at the start of the war.

There wasn't a single mech in the Decepticon army who liked their chances of surviving the war without a medic.

Rumors were beginning to spread, fueled mostly by Starscream's latest missions. He had a list posted in the main bridge and on all doors of Autobots for capture. It was becoming something of a chore, too. Since the fall of their leader, the Autobot forces had spread thin. There had obviously been a run to Cybertron at some point (where did the Autobots have those kind of resources nowadays?) and that made tracking down all the names on the lists difficult. He'd had to send Special Forces out to capture Skyfire. That had been an interesting faire. But now the large shuttle-transformer was laying uselessly in the cargo hold (his motor relays had been disconnected so he couldn't escape). Others were pouring in from the teams he had sent out.

He had gone on a few raids himself to The Ark. The assignment had been to search and capture Wheeljack. They had found the fallen starship practically in ruins and abandoned. Somehow, that didn't bode well. But the ominous mood had been overshadowed by his curiosity. In the main bridge, Teletraan-1 had been blasted to scraps. He wondered vaguely who had done that.

Mostly, the following weeks brought changes to Thundercracker's spark that made him question everything from the Great War to how life was created. At the end of the day, during his loops, he thought his mind was looping too. He tried to reflect everything back to himself, like he'd always done, but he just couldn't do it. While he began to think that everything must somehow be connected, he also began to see it backwards too. There were answers out there, he knew there must be. But during that time, the answers were as remote to him as Primus.

That most important, inner change came from the Final Battle somehow. Because Megatron was no longer there, the fear he'd always felt was gone. He knew that Starscream wanted to be just as fear-inspiring, but Thundercracker had known him too long to fall for it. They'd fought together back when they were sparkling-age, right off the assembly line.

The Final Battle had also indirectly brought the prisoners to the crashed Nemesis. Thundercracker hated watching them come in, with their accusatory optics and faces carved out of unfamiliar hatred. He thought he'd known hatred, that he'd lived off of it and used it. He'd though it had fueled him and so many others. Now he could see that he hadn't understood hatred at all. At least not the kind that twisted the Autobot faces that glared at him and so many others. This was an emotion so pure, so strong and so deep that it didn't need to be spoken. It was one of those all-consuming hatreds that Thundercracker knew he'd never felt because he'd never had reason to. But these creatures…they had lost everything when they'd lost the war. Now their freedom was being stripped of them too. Compared to that, the "hatred" the Decepticons had felt was shallow and arrogant. Ignorant.

Now Thundercracker knew better. He began to feel that hatred inwardly, toward himself. No, he would not fall to that. He could not allow himself to feel this way. Instead of the heat of anger, he allowed an icy sort of resolve fill him. Ignorance was not his way anymore. And if ever the chance came for Thundercracker to make it right, he would. One way or another, he would take back all the wrong his stupid wishful thinking had brought about.

…

"What do you think Starscream wants with all these prisoners?" Skywarp grunted quietly during their evening drink. It was too soon to require a recharge, but too late for any outings. Besides, all the prisoners on the list had been captured and were all now in separate cages down in the cargo hold. Starscream had taken Vicegrip and Viper with him down to his prisoners and ordered everybody else to leave them alone unless called upon.

It was the most talked about thing the Decepticons had ever faced. They were used to Starscream's antics back when he'd always been trying to take over for Megatron. Now that Megatron was dead, those days were done. Even the power shift wasn't as popular as a discussion, as dwelling on the past was just plain stupid when you could dwell on the present instead.

From her seat, Icebreaker snorted. "You mean you slag-heads haven't figured it out yet?"

They all turned to look at her. She was sitting alone, her carmine optics narrowed into a look of disgust. There was something else there, but Thundercracker didn't know what to call it. He supposed the best word for it would have been "smug", though it just didn't sound strong enough.

"Well then, Icebreaker, if you think you know something of any worth, why don't you tell it to us?"

She shifted in her seat, bending her back into a more relaxed position. "You really don't know? How interesting." Her eyes locked with Thundercracker's and he looked away quickly. He hadn't told the others that Starscream had hailed her in private. He had been told not to, and no matter how stupid that mission had seemed to him, he had kept his word.

He had been trying to think assimilate what Starscream could be doing on his own. Despite Icebreaker's words, Thundercracker was not stupid. He hadn't failed to notice that all of the prisoners he had been forced to capture were scientists. But that didn't help him guess as to what Starscream was planning, and he was interested to know Icebreaker's theory.

Apparently, Skywarp and the others were too.

"You mean you know something?"

At his words, Icebreaker glanced back at Skywarp with unreadable eyes. "Of course I do, slag-head. I'm not stupid, like you, so I have managed to gather enough information to figure out exactly what he wants."

They ignored the jibe, leaning toward her unconsciously in their excitement. This was too much for Icebreaker, whose face contorted into open hostility. She leaned back as far as her chair would allow her away from them. "What's Starscream want with all those prisoners, then?" they asked eagerly.

"Honestly, idiots. What has Starscream always wanted?"

"To be unique," Skywarp answered at the same time that Sunstorm said, "Power."

Icebreaker nodded slowly, looking at Sunstorm. The yellow mech shifted uncomfortably. "He's always been raving about ruling the universe."

The black and lilac seeker snorted. "Screamer's got power, in case you haven't noticed."

Icebreaker turned her unreadable expression on him. "No he hasn't."

He snorted into his glass. "And you call me an idiot? Look around, sweet-silver. He's got power."

Icebreaker bared her dentia's at the insult. "No you look around, sweet-silver. Starscream has what? Just as much power as Megatron had. But he isn't ruling the universe. Oh Megatron tried," she continued as Skywarp opened his mouth to protest. "But all his ideas failed and Starscream knows it. There's only one tool that truly allows you to rule the universe. What do you think that is?"

Skywarp narrowed his optics, watching her unsure. Finally, he couldn't admit that he didn't know, so he just shrugged. Icebreaker smiled as everyone else did. See, this was one of those things about her that put her off to people. When she smiled, it had a sort of quality about it that made it seem cold and unflattering rather than warm and welcoming like most smiles should be. Smiles never reached her optics. It was scarier than her anger.

"Didn't think so."

"Well aren't you gonna tell us?" he demanded. She rolled her eyes like she was truly considering it.

"So far, the Autobots have managed to keep it to themselves. He's close now. Or at least he thinks he is." She rose to her feet, preparing to go. Thundercracker's spark lurched unpleasantly. He still didn't know what she was talking about, but he had an idea, and he wasn't sure he liked it. "Imagine it guys, Starscream with the power to rule the universe." She cackled loudly at the looks on their faces as she marched away.

Thundercracker stood to follow. "What was she talking about?" Skywarp mused. His optics stared at his fellow's abrupt change. "And where are you going?"

"Main bridge," Thundercracker answered at once. "Gotta…check on Soundwave."

He ran flat out the entire expanse. That hadn't been a complete lie. Thundercracker wasn't going to the bridge to check on Soundwave. He was going because there were computers there, with years of information that he had access too. If he was right about this…there would be no hope for anyone.

On the way, an alarm went off. Thundercracker stopped in his tracks for only a moment before racing even faster. So many things were going on lately that his head was spinning. He had gone through many changes lately that he already knew it was a very bad thing if he was right.

He got to the main bridge faster than expected. He had to barrel through a couple of warriors to get there first, but who really cared? This was more important than manors.

Starscream was already there, questioning the loyal but monotonous servant. "Autobots spotted. Looks like an invasion party," Soundwave droned. Starscream paced around backwards, and Thundercracker froze as though shot through with liquid nitrogen.

For dangling around Starscream's neck was the very thing he'd feared most.

"Good," the red and blue seeker purred, once more looking almost giddy with excitement. "Very good indeed." Idly, one hand reached up and stroked the Matrix of Leadership lovingly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Thundercracker followed his orders in a sort of trance. He was numb, oblivious to everything but his own fear and his own shock. Is this what Starscream had asked Icebreaker about? Did he have it since the Final Battle? He must have, since that was when Optimus had last been seen by any of the Decepticons.

It also explained his lax attitude toward the Autobots. Why he wasn't afraid that they'd find a new leader to challenge his harsh regime.

It didn't explain why he had captured all the scientists. Thundercracker was beginning to think that maybe he did know where Bristle and Hook were actually hiding. After all, who had been down in the cargo hold where the prisoners were kept other than Starscream and his spec ops guards?

Starscream said something in his scratchy voice. He was ordering them to leave. Thundercracker took his position at the leader's right side. Why was Starscream taking a great majority of his army to fight a couple of meager Autobots who weren't even worth it?

No. They were worth it. Everyone was worth the space they took up. His spark lurched horribly somewhere in the region of his stomach as he just began to see how wrong he'd been his whole life. Every life was worth the effort it had taken Primus to create. And here he was, at the second place of the people who were fighting to kill.

Did the sudden emergence of Matrix have to do with the hatred the Autobots had radiated? Did they know, somehow, that Starscream had had it on him all along? How they could tell was beyond him. The more he thought about the whole situation though, the more things began to make sense. For instance, Starscream's behavior after the Final Battle, how no one had seen Bristle or Hook since, why he had captured enemy scientists and called for Icebreaker, who had a science background at one of the most prestigious Cybertronian facilities. Only she had escaped capture somehow.

He glanced back around at the others flying with him. They were excited. They wanted to fight, no to kill, these enemy warriors whose only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He felt sickened to his very core. These were his friends?

Obviously, the Matrix wasn't working for Starscream. If it was, it wouldn't be hanging from his neck like a pendant. Matrixes were mystical objects, created for the original 13 transformers: the 13 Primes. There magic worked in strange ways. Currently, the only Matrix left was the one hanging from the Decepticon commander's neck. Thundercracker wasn't entirely sure how it worked, but knew without understanding how that it wasn't working for Starscream.

They arrived at their destination, where instantly the traveling group of Autobots were captured. They were so small and helpless it was a shock that they were travelling at all. Thundercracker immediately felt his spark go out to them, something that he might have wanted to avoid because Starscream was already lining them up for slaughter.

He paced in front of their disbelieving optics. Thundercracker's spark went out to them because he knew exactly how they felt, watching Starscream pace back and forth with the Matrix of Leadership chained to his neck. It was so wrong for the Decepticon leader to have such an ancient Autobot artifact.

Starscream kept going. On and on he went, talking about the great power Optimus's death had given him. He told them all about how powerful he was, about how weak they were and they were always destined to lose the war. One of the Autobots- a small red guy with two horns on his head –reached out and grabbed another's hand. The big blue one Thundercracker actually knew. His name was Mirage. On his other side stood Hound, whose famous holograms had been a cause for trouble before. Thundercracker wondered why they didn't use any of their great weapons today.

Starscream smiled down at them almost lovingly. Then he turned to Thundercracker. "Execute them," he ordered. There wasn't any time for cold to trickle down his lieutenant's frozen spark when the red guy in the line actually spoke.

"You're weak."

Starscream's head whipped around, locking on the little red transformer that Thundercracker suddenly remembered as Cliffjumper. "What did you just say?"

The minibot raised his head- strikingly the color of Starscream's optics –until azure eyes locked with vermillion. "You can't even fight your own battles. You are too weak."

Quick as a flash, a palatine hand grabbed Cliffjumper's throat. So small in comparison, the little red bot's head was about the size of Starscream's fist. A strangled noise came from his vocalizer, but still no fear entered his eyes as they bore into the Decepticon leader's own.

"Do you want to find out how strong I am, Autobot peasant?"

Even while his airway was being cut-off, tiny Cliffjumper managed to speak, "You don't need to tell me. I can see it in your eyes." he cut off as the grip around his throat tightened. Starscream actually reached up and clasped a hand on the little bot's shoulder, shaking him viciously.

"Do you think I will tolerate this insubordination? Me, Starscream?"

And still Cliffjumper spoke around the hands crushing his neck. "What are you gonna do? Kill me? " The little red bot scrambled uselessly in Starscream's trembling arms. "Even that wasn't your idea! Megatron—"

Starscream's suppressed fury surged forward. He threw his head back, roaring monstrously as he did the unthinkable. He actually pressed his hand into the Autobot's face and tugged with his hand, pulling the minibot's arm out at the socket. A terrible scream burst from Cliffjumper's vocalizer as he collapsed, twitching in the dirt. Thundercracker could only watch in horror as Starscream gave an almighty kick. Energon life-blood spewed from Cliffjumper's mouth and arm socket at the impact. "Megatron is dead! I killed him! I am the strongest being in this entire universe, and don't you forget it!" He lifted the severed arm and pointed at the first in the lineup- another minibot who was shivering where he stood. "Kill them!"

Shaking, the dark blue seeker looked from the horrified faces of the Autobots lined up before him to the shaking wreck that was Cliffjumper on the ground. In one instant, he felt his spark harden and his fist clench. That brave Autobot on the floor had given everything to what he believed in, and look at where it had gotten him? A soon to be scrap-heap painfully awaiting a cruel end. A story he remembered mocking from his times back on Cybertron came whistling back to him. The story of Alpha Trion, and The Well of All Spark.

Cybertron was under attack from a jealous enemy planet. It was the first major battle the transformers had been forced to face. Injured and alone, the great Alpha Trion had crawled into a hiding place underneath the city of Iacon. There, he had grieved for all the warriors fighting against their greater enemy when he saw them. They were floating, peaceful at rest now, down into the heart of Cybertron. It was all the sparks of the lost finding their way back to become one with Primus. The brave and noble warriors had died fighting for what they believed in, and had been honored above all when they died by returning to the spark of Cybertron.

Would Cliffjumper go there for his daring? Would Thundercracker?

Turning away from the people lined before him, the Decepticon second faced instead his leader. "No."

Starscream froze, slowly tilting his head to glare up at his insubordinate with deadly intent. "What?" he all but whispered.

"I said no," Thundercracker answered coldly. "It's not right. I won't do it."

Shaking, Starscream raised his twin null rays to point straight at Thundercracker's chest. "Don't question me, Thundercracker. You have your orders. Now follow them!"

But Thundercracker was beyond reprieve now. "Why? What good is killing them going to do? Nothing."

"It will spare your life an extra day, if you're worth that!"

It was that comment that made Thundercracker angry. So he wasn't that great of a commander, and maybe he was a little abrupt at times, but he was a hell of a lot better than Starscream had ever been. At least he cared.

"I won't do it Starscream! You're going to have to shoot me."

Shaking, the Decepticon leader suddenly smiled. "Oh I will, Thundercracker. In time. I want everyone to know what disobeying me gets you. But first, I will take care of this trash." He turned his weapons on the Autobots before him. And Thundercracker snapped.

Throwing himself forward, he used his heavy weight and the element of surprise to knock Starscream clear off his feet. The twin null rays became unattached from his shoulder and flew a few good Earth-yards away.

Starscream twisted, kicking ferociously and with good aim. His kick hit Thundercracker directly in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. He collapsed onto his hands and knees as Starscream aimed a punch that knocked him right in the head. He somersaulted headfirst onto his back, but barely had time to register the bright sun suddenly being above him when Starscream was in his field of vision again. He rolled awkwardly because of his wings and somehow ended up on his feet.

His leader got to his feet quickly, and the two of them were now fighting one on one. Starscream might have superiority in the air, but on the ground, they were dead even. Thundercracker managed to get his hand clasped on the edge of Starscream's wing, bending it with a loud metallic shriek. The red seeker screamed just like his name predicted, bucking under what must have been torrents of pain. His hand waved wildly, finally finding grip on Thundercracker's throat. He squeezed.

Silently choking, Thundercracker began to claw awkwardly at his once friend's front. He could feel the cool glass of Starscream's cockpit beneath his fingers. He wasn't sure what he was groping for exactly, a leverage perhaps that would save him from the fate it now looked like he was facing. His instincts were in overdrive, and who was he to question them. It seemed he had finally found his promised savior when all at once, he was warm and at peace.

The questions he'd been asking himself all the past couple of earth-days came back to him; were abruptly very important to him. The answers hung so tantalizing over his head. Silently, pulsing in time to his spark, he felt The Matrix change him as he transformed. It was unlike any transformation he had experienced in his time, not uncomfortable entirely but something altogether new. He watched as though he were looking through different eyes as his body changed. It grew and expanded and spread, warm like the Matrix that was changing it.

His mind changed too. Where once before there had been shallow thoughts, all centered around his being, there were now new thoughts pressing and squeezing until he was seeing things entirely anew. He could tell that yes, everything in the universe was connected, and that he along with every other living being were nothing compared to the worlds they lived on. He could feel the breath of life as it saturated his amour, and made him breathe deeper. Somewhere in his mind, he could see his creators and felt as though it were his own their pain. They had watched their children tear each other apart, and their hopelessness filled him.

The Matrix merged with his spark and disappeared inside his newly built spark chamber. In the very core of his being, he heard an echo speak to him from many millennia of war. The voice belonged not to one, but to many who had held this strength before him. Rise, Thunderous Prime.

In the wake of all that had just happened, nobody moved or made a sound (give the dying mech behind them). Starscream was the first to recover. He threw himself forward much like Thunderous had only recently just done, but for a very different reason. While he had been trying to protect the Autobots now gazing at him with nothing but spark-stilling shock, the red tetrajet was clawing at Thunderous's chest as though hoping to get the Matrix back out.

"It did not belong to you!" he spat between swipes. Thunderous was surprised to find that he didn't feel anything, neither physically nor mentally. He didn't like the idea of being a traitor, but it wasn't him that he was betraying. The Decepticons were not the same to him anymore. He had wanted answers. Now he had them.

Starscream dove for his twin null rays, pointed them point blank and fired. It was pure reflex that made Thunderous coil, but he had forgotten that now he had grown. His arm jerked on its own accord, sending the Decepticon commander sprawling in the dirt.

It was too much for the lithe seeker. His voice carried over the standing mechs as he screeched, "Decepticons, retreat!"

He watched helplessly as the mechs followed Starscream's orders. Loneliness coursed through him as he watched one by one the bots he had once called his friends took to the sky after their leader. Last of all was Skywarp. Not a word passed between them, but Thunderous knew deep within his spark that what he had done was unforgivable. The black and lilac seeker only spared him a glare before taking to the sky himself. Thunderous watched him go, feeling his brother's sting emanating from his own spark.

A small noise coming from behind distracted him. Thunderous didn't even have room in his spark to be amazed at his new hearing as he turned to look at what could have caused the sound of metal brushing fern. Cliffjumper had rolled on the ground, his optics had dimmed to an inky indigo. Hovering over him were his three comrades, each of then staring up at Thunderous with genuine fear in their eyes.

"He's lost a lot of blood," Thunderous murmured softly. It came out sounding like a growl. He moved to take a step forward (perhaps he could carry the little guy if they moved fast enough?) when Hound raised his loaded weapon and pointed it right at Thunderous's spark chamber. It didn't escape the new Prime's notice that Hound's gun-hand was shaking.

"Don't move," he ordered briskly. It was out of fear, Prime knew. "S-stay back!"

Frustration was overshadowed by worry for Cliffjumper. Obviously, they had some things to work out, but right now, he had to be calm and listen to the bots before him. Maybe if he did that, they would listen to him.

A small yellow mech roughly the size of Cliffjumper leaned over the fallen warrior. The pain and hopelessness made his soft voice a rasp, "What are we gonna do now?"

Thunderous's murky Byzantium optics widened. The despair carried from the yellow mech into his companions. It was obvious they didn't trust him. How could they after all he'd done over the years? But he was going to make that right, starting now.

"Guys, we need to get him back to base…" It felt weird saying that when he didn't have any idea where base was, or if there even was a base.

Hound jerked as Thunderous spoke. "There is no we!"

Prime gazed at the gushing wound with worried optics. "But—"

"Stay away from us!" he spat, firing his weapon. Thunderous winced as the shot rebounded and struck the ground some distance away. It left the tiniest of scratches, not even noticeable at a glance, but where it struck stung. Even that faded quickly.

Mirage watched Thunderous with a wary optic, but said, "Look…let him come. Maybe he can help."

Hound pivoted to face his friend. "Let him come? He's a Decepticon…the enemy!"

"Not anymore," Thunderous sighed heavily. Hound shot him a dirty look but Mirage kept going.

"Screamer pretty much just banished him. And Hound…the Matrix…it chose him." Those last three words were said in awe, and Thunderous could understand why. He still hadn't processed it entirely himself.

Hound shook slightly as he stared hopelessly at the new Prime. The yellow mech reached out a hand to clasp on his shoulder. Outnumbered, the green warrior nodded his head once. It was the first success Thunderous had felt in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Base is so far away," the little yellow transformer spoke, lifting his head. "Cliffjumper needs repairs now."

Hound glanced at him. "We'll make it."

Thunderous looked at the wound. He was a basic medic, yes, but he had no idea what to do with a wound like that. Back in Kaon, if ever a mech were seriously injured, they were done for. There was no middle ground. If you could avoid being injured, you did, period. If not…there was no need for any of the seekers to have learned serious healing techniques, so their makers hadn't wasted the resources.

Cliffjumper surviving was suddenly very important to him. He hadn't gone through all of this just to have the little red bot die.

"There's no time. If you give me the coordinates, I can fly us all there."

They each looked at him like he was crazy. The bright jonquil transformer whose name was a complete mystery gave Thunderous a quick one-over. "You can carry all of us?"

The seeker shrugged, not quite sure what his new alt mode was going to be and thus if he would be able to carry everyone. "It's worth a shot, right?"

Hound had dimmed his optics as he stared at Thunderous. "You're right," he said at last. "We need to move quickly if there's any hope at all. Transform and we'll load Cliffjumper and Sunbeam first." Sunbeam? He must mean the yellow mech. "If you can't carry all of us, Mirage and I will escort you from the ground."

Thunderous was surprised with how quickly Hound had seemed to come up with that plan. He was still getting somewhat distracted by just how big his new feet were.

Transforming. This was a strange, new transformation to him. He wasn't quite sure just what he'd be transforming into. But he let his instincts guide him like they had done so often recently. It was a strangely complex transformation, a fact he wasn't happy with. He was used to a simple, clink clank clunk and bam! - he would be in jet form. This actually took a bit of shifting around before he was comfortably settled in his new alt mode.

It was definitely striking. Somewhere in his spark, the word F117 Nighthawk came to his mind. Even the Autobots, who were still deciding on whether or not to actually trust him, couldn't help but be impressed.

"Wow," Sunbeam coughed as he climbed up Thunderous's massive side. "A little excessive, don't you think?"

"Hey," Thunderous chuckled. "You never know. This extra bulk might actually come in handy."

He did, it transpired, have enough room for all of the bots. Although he assumed that was because two of them were minibots. It was very cramped and he felt slightly uncomfortable with all of these bots inside him where they could easily take advantage of the situation. But they were too engulfed with concern for their friend, gave him coordinates and then patiently waited for him to take off.

If he thought flying before was wonderful, he had been very wrong. The ride was nothing short of breathtaking, leaving him with a giddy sense of exhilaration as they landed at the hidden Autobot base only a few seconds later. He had wanted to keep going, but the whirling vents of the dying mech inside him kept him tethered to reality.

He transformed back into his main mode and rose to his feet. The Autobots were already racing away, Cliffjumper and his severed arm suspended between them. Thunderous watched as they raced in, Sunbeam's voice carrying after them, "You better come with us!"

This was their hidden base? How on Earth had Starscream not found it? It was absolutely fragging huge! And it was just sitting out in the open for anyone to find. It was a beautiful bronze color, and if he didn't know better, he might have simply said that it was The Ark totally repaired. Written on the side in gray Cybertronian letters was The Alpha Trion.

Ducking his head (damn, he was tall now) he followed Cliffjumper's party into the Alpha Trion. It was really quite roomy once you got past the doorway. As they ran headlong down the halls, Autobots were coming out of various doors and hallways to gawk at them. They each wore the same look of stupid disbelief as Thunderous followed their fellows. Some of the faces he recognized. Like there was Bumblebee, who had fought against the Decepticons in many battles and was great friends with humans. And there was Blitzwing- Blitzwing! The ex-Con had been dubbed a traitor once long ago, and had been kicked out of the Decepticon army. This is where he had gone?

Other faces were entirely new to him. He passed a pair of identical twins, who's only difference was that one was cloudy gray and the other was electric green.

They found themselves in the main bridge, where a mech only slightly shorter than Thunderous (which means he was an impressive height). By now, a crowd had gathered around the arrivals.

"What's going on?" somebody who Thunderous vaguely recognized as Gears asked. The mech was glaring at him hatefully. "Who's this?"

Hound glanced back at them before answering. "This is…"

"Thundercracker?" Blitzwing asked, stepping forward. It did not escape Thunderous's notice that as Blitzwing stepped forward, some of the others (Gears included) stepped away from him. It was as though he was infected with Cosmic Rust and if he touched anyone, they would catch it too. He winced, realizing this probably had to do with the fact that Blitzwing hadn't always been an Autobot. Even his eyes were still red.

"Um…" He could tell by the stares he was getting that he needed to talk. Now. "Not anymore. You see, Starscream…well, I got into a fight with Starscream, and I ended up bonding with the Matrix and…" It was going badly. Everyone was now shooting each other distrustful glances. He knew their suspicions were not directed at each other, but at him. They didn't believe him, and he could see why.

"Look," Sunbeam interrupted. "Starscream had the Matrix! We were right. But we had gotten caught in the process." He glanced at Thunderous. "We had been out looking for our lost comrades," he explained quietly.

"Yeah," someone shouted from the back. "Friends which you stole!"

Sunbeam was talking before Thunderous could. "It wasn't his fault. Listen, heh. Starscream had caught us and he was going to kill us. We'd be dead by now if Thunderous hadn't taken over."

"Thunderous?" Brawn, a yellow and olive mech standing near the front questioned.

"Yeah. Well, see, Starscream had the Matrix and Thunderous fought with him. And he touched and…it bonded with him. It was really cool." The yellow minibot sounded awestruck and excited all in one.

"Really cool?" Brawn spat. "Don't you understand what this means?"

Sunbeam looked him dead in the optic and answered, "It means we have a new leader."

Silence followed his words, only broken by the small sounds of the dying mech on the floor. Everyone was looking between the two mechs standing facing the crowd. Some faces looked thoughtful, while others looked downright furious. The antithesis between those two emotions was enough to make Thunderous's head spin.

"Look," he said slowly. It was important to him that he get this message across. "I know why you're upset. I do get it. But the thing is…you're going to die. That's the kindest way I can think to say it. Starscream has it in for every single one of you, and he won't stop until he wins. You need a leader, and for reasons we don't understand, your Matrix chose me."

Bumblebee stepped forward so that everyone could see him. "He has a point, guys. We do need a leader and The Matrix chose him."

"How do we know he didn't steal it?" Brawn called out.

"Because we saw Starscream with it," Sunbeam reminded him hotly. "And we watched it bond with Thunderous."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking lately," Thunderous said. "I've decided I hate the Decepticons for all that they- myself included –have done. Watching Cliffjumper stand up for himself…it inspired me. I want to make right an ancient wrong. In order to do that, guys, I'm going to need your support."

Everyone was quiet and, with the exception of Brawn and a few others, thoughtful. Finally, a murmur of assent started from the back and began to work its way forward. Thunderous could hardly believe that this was happening. Just this morning, he had been second in command of the Decepticons, and now, he was going to be leader of the Autobots.

Bumblebee turned to him. "Now what?" he asked. Thunderous opened his mouth, then froze. Everyone was watching him eagerly, but his mind had slowed down. He had absolutely no idea what to do now. Bumblebee suggested, "Do you want to appoint officers now, or later?"

Thunderous pounced on the opening, "I think I'll appoint officers now." He took a deep breath and tried to slow down his thoughts. Assigning officers was a very important step in his leadership. Not only would his officers be his help in decision making and carrying out tasks, but they would also be his main support group. He knew that he had to choose carefully, because his officers had to people that not only he could trust, but people who trusted him. "Who were your officers when Optimus was leader?"

Bumblebee raised his head. "I was head of covert affairs. Prowl was head tactician and second in command. Jazz was head of Special Operations. Ratchet was Chief Medic."

Thunderous frowned. He had known most of that, but it only struck him just then that of all of Oprimus's officers, Bumblebee was the only one present. "Where are the others?"

The yellow officer tilted his head. "Ratchet has been taken prisoner by the Decepticons. Prowl and Jazz are dead." Guilt and shame flooded Thunderous at his words. Of course Ratchet would be prisoner, he was a scientist, wasn't he? But Prowl and Jazz…he would never have wished that.

"That is…such a shame." Perhaps they heard the genuine regret in his voice, because several of the still-anxious faces softened at his words. Sunbeam even nodded regretfully. Thunderous turned to Bumblebee. "If you don't mind, I would like you to be my second in command and head tactician. It's very similar to covert affairs, and we would be working together a lot of the time. Since you worked with Optimus Prime, I can think of no one better for the job."

Bumblebee's optics widened. Apparently, being elected as second in command had not been what he had been thinking. He grunted agreement just the same. Thunderous could tell by the nods coming from the watching warriors that he had made a good choice.

"Now…I'll need a new Head of Special Operations." He bit his lip. This would be a tough one to pick out because he didn't really know anyone in Autobot spec ops. Perhaps he should have waited to choose officers later? "Umm…Those of you who are in spec ops…can you line up or something?"

There was a slight chuckle, and then the crowd shifted. Several mechs lined up, and Thunderous was relieved that he actually knew most of them from past battle and past alliances. Mirage, Hound, Brawn, Windcharger, Trailbreaker, Smokescreen, Gears, and both the twins that Thunderous hadn't recognized upon entering the building. Obviously, he wasn't going to choose either of them.

Looking back at the lineup, there was one mech that stood out to him. This one mech who had come up with most of the ideas that had foiled many of Megatron's plans. And Starscream's. If he wanted an officer to help him win this war, there was one clear winner. But he needed to be sure.

"Bumblebee, what is your recommendation?"

The gold tactician did not seem at all surprised that Thunderous had turned to him. He stepped forward and examined those in the lineup closer. "In the past, every single one of these warriors has done something to help the Autobots make headway in the war. But if I were you, Thunderous, I would choose someone I could trust."

Based on the look in his eye, Thunderous could tell that Bumblebee had followed his line of thinking, and silently agreed with him. It was a huge relief to know that he had at least this mech's support. He already saw that he was going to need it.

"Hound, based on what I've seen of you in the past, I believe you are the mech I am looking for. Do you accept this position?"

The green transformer eyed him with clear optics. "I am honored by your choice, Thunderous. Only time will tell to see if I will honor you back."

There was a veiled message in his words: Only time will tell if I will trust you. Thunderous sighed. At least he had an officer.

Now was another tricky part. He needed to choose a medical officer. That wasn't the only thing he needed, but right now, with Cliffjumper lying so close to death beside him, it struck him how much he needed a medic. This would be a difficult officer to choose because all of the scientists had been taken away (by his ex-forces, nonetheless!).

"What is this ship?"

"This is The Alpha Trion," Bumblebee answered immediately. Although he might not have been expecting this abrupt change of subject, he did not show it. "We sent out a distress signal after the Final Battle, and she came for us."

"How many were on it?"

"Quite a few," he admitted. "But most of them are gone now."

That confused Thunderous. "Gone where?"

"They got attacked upon entering the Earth's atmosphere. The humans are in an uproar now that Optimus is dead. Anyway, the ship crashed and a lot of mechs were injured. Then we got raided, and a good bit of them were killed. The rest are here," he swept his arm around, indicating the crowd now eyeing the floor despondently.

Thunderous winced. He certainly had not been there for that. He only hoped that these Autobots remembered this little fact.

"Who was on this ship? State your name and business."

Sunbeam perked up. "I was. I manned the radar."

The spec ops twins spoke. "Stormwave and Lightning Whip reporting. We're spec ops."

That brought Thunderous up short. "Hey, you were trapped in that moon cave with Bitterwing and Espion, weren't you?"

Lightning Whip nodded, face unreadable. That made Thunderous frown. "What happened to the other two who were also there? Enigma and Nano?"

"Taken with the other scientists," Stormwave reported dispassionately. Try as they might, it was obvious that this was very hard on them.

He closed his eyes and placed a hand to his temple. How did he have a headache already? His job had just barely gotten started. "Who else was on this ship?"

A slim silver mech standing in the front row snapped up into a salute. "Skyrush reporting, Prime. I worked on the main bridge with Sunbeam." Wasn't there a single scientist on board this stupid ship? "There was also Gamma, our engineer." Thunderous's peered up at the small silver bot through his finders. "He's not here, though. He got injured in the crash and lost motor relays to his legs. Without spare parts, he can't be fixed."

That was a blow. Only one engineer and he was injured. "Are there any scientists left on board?"

"Yes. There's one." Bumblebee answered, and the crowd parted to let her through.

Thunderous gasped.

The first thing he couldn't help but do was to compare her to Icebreaker, the only other femme he knew, but it instantly became obvious that similarities stopped there. The girl standing before him was short, and very thin. He could tell by looking at her that she had a complicated transformation, but other than that, there were no defining qualities about her as to tell where on Cybertron she came from. That could only mean she had been built on Earth. She was altogether not a menacing or imposing figure at a glance, and he could easily see how she had been overlooked. She was a minibot, built on earth, on top of being a femme.

But he did not let these things get to him. He could tell by the way she held herself, the fierce look in her optics, that she was a force to be reckoned with. The complex transformation told him that she had a multitude of parts underneath the outer armor. The gold flames felt alive, like a warm symbol for her wrath and how it would burn you if you ever faced it. Probably the most defining characteristic was her walk. It was more of a glide, confident and quick. That combined with the look of inscrutable fury on her face made for one imposing figure indeed.

"Hey, I know you," he realized suddenly. She narrowed her optics, a very unusual thing to do. He didn't quite understand what it meant.

"Do you?" Her voice was high pitched, like most femmes, but the overall contempt with which she spoke those two words overpowered that vulnerability.

"You called the retreat at the Final Battle."

"Someone had to." He frowned.

"I'm sorry, but your name evades me. What is your designation?"

Her eyes were still narrowed, and her fists clenched. "Kyrus."

The name struck him unpleasantly as memories came whirring back to him. The human prisoners, the experiment to get energon out of a living creature, the attack on the Autobot base…and looking into those narrowed sapphire optics, he could almost see the hair, turned white by moonlight, whipping in front of her face.

"You're that human!"

"Not anymore," she retorted through gritted teeth.

"Wha-How? What happened to your human body?"

"It died," spat viciously were the words he so desperately needed not to hear. "Killed just like my grandmother!" Out of nowhere, she relaxed, her fists unclenching and her lip components spreading wide in a false grin. "But we're past all of that, aren't we? After all, it wasn't you who shot her into oblivion. And how could you have known I would catch tuberculosis running through the desert all day?"

Somehow, although she was speaking words of kindness and forgiveness, he had a feeling that she had not forgiven him at all. He squirmed guiltily. The grandmother had died in their custody, he remembered Starscream whining about how it had happened too quickly. But Kyrus was right, it hadn't been him who'd killed the grandmother or the girl. In fact, he'd had almost nothing to do with that case. He suspected that she was just angry with him because he had once been a Decepticon.

This was not his ideal candidate for Chief Medic, but who else did he have. "Do you know anything about medic?"

"I was Ratchet's apprentice," she admitted, a cacographic expression replacing her smile. She must have known what was coming, but she didn't say anything more.

"Do you think you're ready to step up and take his place as Chief Medic officer?"

Her upper lip twitched and she actually bared her dentias. It was very much like Icebreaker, only her fury was hot while the Decepticon femme's was often ice cold. "I'm not going to replace Ratchet! There'll never be a medic like him!"

He drew back from her anger. Of course she couldn't replace Ratchet. Heat flushed his cheek as he realized what a terrible leader he must seem to her. First impressions ought to be your best, right? He bowed his head in shame. There was no way that he could do it. He was used to the Decepticons and their sharp tongues. This was something else entirely, and he wasn't prepared.

"I'll be your medic," she spat. "But only because I know you have nobody else." He peered up at her and tried to show her how thankful he was that she was willing at all. But she was looking away.

By now, one thing had become clear to him: He was too used to being a Decepticon to properly lead the Autobots. Even with his three officers now supporting him (no matter how reluctantly, they were supporting him), he just didn't know enough about Autobot sentiments to be able to handle it all at once.

And for the first time, he made a decision of his own. "I want to assign another officer," he said. "Who is the oldest Autobot here?"

"Ah s'pose that would be me," said a familiar voice. Warmth mixed with respect flooded Thunderous as Ironhide stepped forward. Of course! Ironhide was one of the oldest living transformers left in this war. And he was probably the most Autobot out of everyone Thunderous had dealt with; well, maybe not Prime himself…

"I would be honored if you were to be my Chief Advisor."

Ironhide twitched in surprise. "O' course, young'un." Murmurs of admiration swept through the watching bots, and Thunderous was pleased that his first real decision as Prime was a good one. He reached out a dark blue hand and clasped it in Ironhide's own gray ones. It was more than just a handshake, for it signified the start of the long and difficult journey that neither bot could know they were facing.

Turning away from his new advisor, Thunderous faced his new team. "We may as well get to work. I would like my officers to join me here in the main bridge in exactly one breem. I need to re-energize, but then we must get started right away. Starscream isn't likely to sit back and wait for us to make a first move, and if we have any hopes of survival, we need to have a plan now."

"Sorry, I won't be joining you," Kyrus said coldly. "But Cliffjumper is in bad shape and I don't think he can wait."

"You're right," Thunderous agreed. "You can join us later. Cliffjumper's most important right now." Kyrus nodded jerkily, then turned back to her patient on the floor.

"Let's get him to my lab," she said to Mirage and Hound. "There I can at least re-attach his arm."

Thunderous watched as his new warriors lifted up Cliffjumper to carry him away, his spark torn with hope for the little red warrior, relief that the Autobots were at least grudgingly accepting him, and anxiousness over the attitude his new Chief Medical Officer was displaying toward him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Over the next few weeks, Thunderous was pushed to limits he didn't even know he had. First was the constant fear that Starscream would attack. Together with his four officers (that is, whenever he could manage to separate a surprisingly busy Kyrus from her work) he had painstakingly drawn up plans for what to do should the Decepticons take the offensive. Every little detail was planned for a very many instances. In the meantime, security measures had to be raised to a whole new level for many of those on board. Inferno wasn't as good as Red Alert, but he had known the old paranoid security officer and had known some of what his companion had been doing. As such, he had joined the officers in drawing up and executing plans. The Alpha Trion had probably never been under such high protection.

When they weren't attacked immediately, the Autobots slowly began to accept Thunderous as their leader. They took orders (albeit grudgingly) and carried out tasks. Some were quick to accept their new commander. He even caught a few of those of lower rank saluting him when he gave an order. Others, however, were not as swift in welcoming him. Brawn would often throw him venomous glares while Windcharger shrugged apologetically from behind him. The sheer difference between their two reactions was almost enough to give him whiplash.

This was also the time that he learned the most about the Autobots. They weren't nearly the cowardly, spineless bugs he'd thought they were. They were just as fierce, and perhaps a tad more noble. He had thought these creatures wouldn't want to kill. How very wrong he'd been. Despite how deep their anger went, there was always a sense of stability about them that Thunderous began to appreciate.

He was slightly stunned to find himself making friends among those living on The Alpha Trion. Not friends like he'd had with Skywarp, but certainly a comradeship that he would soon come to value as much as he had his brother. Ironhide was patient with him, and was friendly despite all the hostility that had once lasted between them. Skyrush always told enthralling stories, his optics glazing as he inwardly relived the tales. Sunbeam would drag him off for a drink of energon, or bring a drink directly to him if he was too busy with his work. Bumblebee was perhaps the closest friend he made while on board. Not much passed between them, but Thunderous figured that whatever companionship they shared didn't need words to spell it out.

All of these gestures were kind ones, but Thunderous was beginning to feel depressed. He didn't dare go to Kyrus for any treatment. The volatile girl was the busiest of all his officers. Being the only scientist on board had to be a strain. Even though there were no battles going on, she always seemed to have a patient: Sunstreaker had a scratch, Brawn's legs were going numb, Blitzwing was having trouble transforming. Gamma needed constant care, and Kyrus had assigned Skyrush to take care of him.

It was a small relief to find out that Kyrus wasn't specifically upset with him. She was snarky with everybody. Once, he'd made the mistake of going to her lab to fetch her for a meeting. He had also gone to get an update on Cliffjumper. It had ended disastrously, with Kyrus throwing one of Ratchet's wrenches at his head and screaming at Cliffjumper that she'd disconnect his motor relays if he didn't stay still.

Kyrus wasn't always so short-tempered, however. There were times, often when it was a little lonelier, that she would blurt something to herself. Always afterwards, she would cover her mouth and look around like she'd said a swear-word (which, ironically, she did freely with both Earth-curses and Cybertronian-curses she must have picked up since joining the Autobot ranks). But it was those small thoughts were what made Thunderous not only begin to like Kyrus, but begin to enjoy her company, even when she was snarky. The things that she blurted were funny, and powerfully insightful. She was smart, and she had a wicked sense of humor.

Most of her blurts were about the Autobot couples that were running rampant in The Alpha Trion. This was the thing that shocked Thunderous the most since joining the Autobots. It wasn't that Decepticons weren't up to a good interfacing now and then. In fact, there were only two bots in the entire Decepticon forces that Thunderous was certain had never interfaced: Starscream, who nobody liked, and Icebreaker, who everybody secretly feared. Not even Megatron or Soundwave could escape the rumors (as everyone on board the Nemesis had been certain they were fragging, though no one could prove it). Open relationships however…there had been one or two. Espion and Bitterwing were well-known lovers, which was just fine because no one had wanted them anyway. Those spare few couples however had been looked down upon in the Decepticon ranks, where caring for something other than yourself was considered a weakness.

But among the Autobots, couples were a common thing. They were welcomed. So it was every day, without fail, Ironhide and Chromia would watch the sun rise and set. Arcee would bring Bumblebee a cube of energon and sit with him while he worked. No words passed between them either, Thunderous noticed. Windcharger and Brawn would slip away when they thought no one was looking (though Thunderous knew…what kind of leader would he be if he didn't notice everything that was happening on his ship?) Mirage went to visit Cliffjumper in the Medbay every couple of joors, and it was starting to piss Kyrus off.

He was beginning to become paranoid that he'd round a corner and find an entwined couple.

All in all, life with the Autobots was more stressing than his life had ever been with the Decepticons. Despite the newfound stresses being the new Prime had on him, it was still a more comfortable living than he'd had back at home.

…

"Is this ship flight capable?" Thunderous's deep voice rang out in the command center. Kyrus audibly grinded her teeth from where she knelt, working on Brawn's legs yet again. Why couldn't the stupid mini-bot get it through his head that going off and interfacing after getting a leg replaced was bound to have negative effects. It was cutting into her already draining duties to have to re-circuit his legs time and time again. Wasn't one time going numb enough?

The brainless git likes the sensation, she thought venomously. That must be why he would willingly do this to himself again.

"Yes, sir," Skyrush proclaimed with enthusiasm enough to make Kyrus barf. That was, if she could have done. Being a robot was different than being human. "Gamma has been directing us in repairs, and we'll have the ship fully functional again in about 2 Earth days."

Brawn shifted a little in his seat. It was obvious that he was uncomfortable with Kyrus working on him. She bared her dentias in distaste. If he didn't want her working in such a sensitive location, he should have waited 3 joors to continue in interfacing rampage like she'd told him last time.

Thunderous's deep tones continued, "I think, if Starscream gets the means, that he'll be going to Cybertron. The war on Earth is already won. But Cybertron still isn't completely his. That's where he'll go next."

Brawn flinched as Kyrus reconnected a sensitive wire. "Can't you hurry up?" he grumbled at her.

Her cobalt eyes blazed at his remark. She rose to her feet, throwing her equipment down as she went. It was one thing for him to be uncomfortable with her working in such a sensitive area, it was another thing entirely to be as waspish toward her as she did him a third favor. It was a complete act of disrespect, and she took personal offence at it.

"If you want it done, then you can do it!" she hissed in outrage. "Or better yet, you should have left it alone the second time around!"

Everyone had turned to stare at them in surprise. Brawn looked thoroughly admonished, but Kyrus was not so quick to bow. She snarled unpleasantly at everyone in the room. The lazy-heads don't have any clue what they're doing! Even Gamma doesn't know what to do next, and he at least has half a brain!

"Wait, Kyrus, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant," Brawn hurried to correct his mistake. She narrowed her optics and spat before kneeling down to finish her work.

"As you should have it, Brawn, I'm almost finished."

He nodded once to show he'd understood, but Kyrus wasn't paying attention. Her internal intercom crackled, indicating she was needed. "What?" she asked into her comm. link. It was Mirage.

"It's Cliffjumper…he, uh, needs your assistance."

"What did you do?"

His response was too quick, "I- nothing!"

"Right," she answered. "I'll be right down. And Mirage, if you have wrecked my lab in my absence, I don't care if you are death's door, you will never be allowed in my lab-space again, hear me?"

"Yes, Kyrus." He sounded thoroughly chastised, and she was okay with that. She rose to her feet, collecting her tools into her subspace (something she still had trouble wrapping her mind around). Whatever trouble Mirage and Cliffjumper had gotten into, she knew it wouldn't be bad. At the most, they were probably attempting to interface in her Medbay and had gone a little too far. She seriously hoped that wasn't the situation she would be walking into, not entirely sure that she would be able to stomach it if she did.

"Thanks Kyrus," Brawn said quietly to her. She snorted.

"Don't thank me. Just don't mess it up again." He nodded solemnly, but already a mischievous glint had entered his eye, and she wondered if she was fighting a losing battle.

If there was one thing about being a robot Kyrus was able to appreciate it, it was her wheels. They gave her the ability to glide perpetually. It was much like human skating- a sensation she had never gotten to enjoy before. If she wanted, she could lock her wheels and walk normally. She much preferred her skates, though, because it was easier to accommodate her extra height and weight mentally if she was on wheels.

Guilt gnawed at her as thought she should be more thankful. After all, without this robot body and the good will of Primus, she wouldn't be alive at all. But she was still too shell-shocked to really think of it that way. Sometimes, in the darkest night just when she was about to fall asleep (or recharge, as the Autobots called it), she wondered if she was dreaming.

It wasn't that Kyrus wasn't happy with her life. Hell, life had improved ten times since she was human. Rather she was simply having trouble adjusting. In her new body, she was taller and stockier. She had wires instead of nerves, pistons instead of muscles, wheel-and-axils instead of joints. Her optics could see so much more than her eyes ever had, and she could turn them off at will. Her audio inputs were attuned to the slightest treble that touched the air, far different than the human ear. Even subtle changes, such as from skin to stiff metal alloy. She felt like she was in a cardboard skin costume she'd never escape from. And that didn't even touch upon transformation.

It was a lot to take in.

If she was honest with herself, she knew she missed her human life, despite how awful it had been. Her small fingers had easily been able to wrap around a pencil. She though she'd never get over how long her metallic digits were. In her human life, her hair had pooled around her most of the time, offering warmth and shelter. It had reminded her of every hard day of her life. Without it, her back felt cold and unprotected. The human quality she missed the most was eating. Hunger hadn't been exactly pleasant, but it had been routine, something to expect. And all the different foods with their different tastes had made her rumbling belly before meals worth it.

Hunger is the best the pickle.

Now, the closest she got to hunger was when her systems burned from lack of energon. It reminded her of vampire stories her sister had read once: the burn in the back of the throat, the lead-weariness of her limbs, and the way he body seemed to crave it. Energon tasted disgusting on her first sip, but it had cooled the fire almost instantly, so she continued to drink it. After a while, she had gotten over the sensation that she was drinking poison rather than sustenance. Too bad there was no way to make it taste better.

When she wheeled herself into the Medbay, she was surprised to find Cliffjumper and Mirage entwined on the floor. Her lip component curled at the sight. "What do you two think you're doing?" she snapped.

Mirage smiled up at her guiltily. "Having some fun."

She shook despondently as she realized that the situation she had envisioned was exactly what she'd walked in to find. Baring her teeth hatefully, she righted the mechs and placed them on separate tables. "Look," she tried to make her voice sound calm and was surprised that her mixed emotions weren't showing through. She simply sounded weary. "I understand that Cliffjumper's near miss might have scared you. But if you ever really want to have fun again, I suggest you wait until I dismiss him from my Medbay before you engage in…comforting activities." Mirage grinned guiltily.

"Sorry, Kyrus. Won't happen again."

Her cover was running out fast. "See to it that it doesn't. And Mirage," she added as an after thought as he rose unsteadily to his feet. "I was serious about the whole won't let you in my lab again thing."

He smiled sheepishly. " 'Course. I'd better get going. I'm due on patrol."

She froze, that last statement catching her totally off guard. Due on patrol? Why on Earth was he in here fragging his injured partner when he was supposed to be out of the ship entirely? It took her logic centres time to catch up with her, and she shook her head with an ill-natured snort. Mechs were stupid, there was no doubt about that.

Some part of her ached internally as her spark jolted. No, not all mechs were stupid. Perhaps Mirage and Brawn were fine examples of stupid mechs, but not every mech she knew was stupid. "Kyrus, you're wanted on the bridge," Bumblebee's voice rang in her intercom link.

Hadn't she just been there? Why hadn't they told her what they needed her for while she was there? Giving Cliffjumper a narrowed eyed glare, she ordered, "No more comforting acts while I'm gone, got it. I don't care how horny you are."

She didn't wait for an answer, just wheeled herself out and back on the worn path to the main bridge. Cliffjumper could try and tap dance for all she cared, but she doubted that he would be doing anything strenuous at all for the rest of the night. He wasn't a stupid mech, Kyrus knew, no matter how hard he tried to prove otherwise. She only hoped that she could say the same for their new leader when all was said and done.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kyrus glided into the maintenance room. The time had come for The Alpha Trion to take off. As far as everybody knew, Starscream and his goons were still here on Earth, but Thunderous insisted on leaving for Cybertron.

"It's most important to head there," he had argued with her. "Right now, that's our strong-hold. Starscream already knows he's won the war here on Earth. His next step will be to take control of Cybertron."

"But what about his prisoners?" she asked through gritted dentias. "Are we just going to leave all of our scientists behind?"

Thunderous had looked uncomfortable there. "Most likely, Starscream will want to take the prisoners to Cybertron with him."

Kyrus had shaken her head. "For what? Why did he take the prisoners in the first place?"

"I don't know," he admitted forlornly. "But whatever it was, it was very important to him, so we know he'll take them with him. We'll rescue them there."

"That's only if he takes them with him!" she had all but shrieked at him. "They're still here on Earth! We should be rescuing them now."

But all he had responded, barely a murmur, "We can't afford to lose Cybertron, too."

Angrily, she kicked at her toolbox. Thunderous had told her nothing. What he hadn't said had been more important to her. She wasn't stupid (the reason she was still alive, really). Sure, making sure they still had Cybertron was an important task, but surely, if they had the manpower to keep a planet, they had the resources to rescue their lost comrades. So why wasn't Thunderous sending a rescue party?

Inwardly, she knew why, but she didn't want to admit it to herself. They can't be dead! They just can't be! She ached in her core to think of her lost friends. Faces flashed in her optics: Wheeljack, Perceptor, Skyfire…Ratchet.

"Hey Kyrus, we need that," Gamma's deep baritone sounded behind her. His black digit filed into her vision, pointing at one of the tools she had just kicked away. Glaring at it mutinously, she picked it up and handed it to him. "Thank you," the black and red engineer responded cheerfully. She blinked, mildly surprised at his bright tones. He had every reason to be upset, and here he was without the slightest sign of being upset, while she moped about.

Gamma couldn't walk. The great mech had been situated a decent mode of transport, but she knew it wasn't enough. With the help of Skyrush and Sunbeam, Kyrus had fashioned a sort of skate-board that he could wheel himself on. Because of his great size, however, the mechanism he was using to get around was too big to get leave the main engine room. Unable to transform or walk, he was of little use to anyone except giving directions. Nobody said anything though, bringing him energon and keeping him company. What other choices did they have?

Guilt prickled down her back as she looked into his zaffre blue eyes. She had been unable to repair him. It was the first of many failures on her part. Perhaps someday, if they ever got to Cybertron, she would have the tools she needed to make those kinds of repairs. However, it was unlikely that they would reach Cybertron in one piece. Even if they did, she would still have to acquire the necessary tools, find a facility clean enough to perform the procedure, and then find a scientist who knew how to do it. More likely she'd have to find a way to learn it on her own. She considered herself smart, but Transformer bio-mech was something else entirely. Mess up on that, and she'd end up killing Gamma herself. Any way you looked at it, Gamma was not likely to ever walk again in his lifetime.

And it was her fault.

A shaking servo rose to her head. She could not afford to think like that now. Too many lives depended on her being fully focused on the task at hand. Right now, that was keeping the ship from falling apart in hyper speed.

Gamma passed off the needed tool to Smokescreen. The special ops tactician was working with them today, as he and a few of the others who weren't already occupied were helping Gamma and Kyrus. She would have preferred Skyrush and Sunbeam, who knew The Alpha Trion well, but the gray and yellow mechs had been needed in the main bridge for their new assignments. Only Smokescreen, Hound, and Cliffjumper had been available.

The little red mech watched with wide optics as Smokescreen handled the tool below him. He had been cleared for duty, but Kyrus still wanted to be careful, so she had slipped into Thunderous's audios that he should work on something of a light task. This wasn't exactly a light task, but it sure was helpful to have the minibot around. He had been lifted into an air vent in the engine itself. The Chief Medic knew that he was uncomfortable with this assignment, but he was just the mech she needed to get it done.

After being handed the tool (which was about as long as his arm), he began to shimmy the implement needing replaced (which was about as big as his torso) and crawled into the vent. "That's it, Cliffjumper," Gamma called after him. "Remember, it won't be too far from the main mechanism of the engine. You won't be able to see it, but it'll be close. Once there, I'll give you new instruction."

There was no response from Cliffjumper, but Kyrus knew that the red minibot wouldn't let them down. She didn't know where her confidence in him came from, but she trusted it the moment it entered her central processor. She leaned against the wall of the engine and waited patiently for his response.

His muffled reply came quicker than she expected, "I'm here. Now what?"

"Wedge the tool behind the faulty charger," Gamma ordered. "And carefully remove it." They waited in silence while Cliffjumper worked.

"Got it!"

"Good, now you need to put the new charger in. Make sure that the Rhenium plates line up with the receptors." Once more silence. Kyrus tilted her head, her azure optics following Gamma's face. Transformer faces were so hard to read, but she guessed that his was of concentration. There were no lines on Transformer faces. Whenever she pictured her parent's faces, they always came with lines. Their faces had been creased with stress, frustration, grief, and simple aging, leaving them looking like dried grapes in her mind's eye. But that's what all human faces looked like. Their human companions had had it, her grandmother had had it, all of the doctors and nurses that had taken care of it had had them, and even she had had them. The only human she thought about that didn't have them were her little sister, Hollis. But Hollis had always been a special case.

This was another reason that Kyrus was uncomfortable with her new life. Not that she would trade it for her old life, but reading robot faces was so much more difficult. She sometimes didn't know whether she had said something or done something wrong. All of the Cybertronians she knew were so different than humans that she sometimes felt completely lost among her new people. She had been adjusting well, mostly with the aid of her new friends among the Autobots. Now, however, they were gone, and she felt lonely and misplaced without them.

"When you've got the plates lined up, you need to connect the red and yellow wires we severed at the beginning," Gamma called in, once more pulling Kyrus from her thoughts. She turned and looked back up at the vent where Cliffjumper had disappeared into.

There was the slightest sound of scuffling from inside the vent, and then a whirring that signified the charger was working. Tiny metallic scrapes signified the return of their warrior just as Cliffjumper's face, streaked with grease, appeared at the entrance to the vent. "It's working."

"Excellent!" Gamma said, good-natured like always. "Here, help him down and collect the old part. I'll message Prime and tell him we're ready."

Kyrus saw Cliffjumper, Smokescreen, and Hound all wince, a clear sign of discomfort. Poor Gamma couldn't know what he'd just said. He hadn't been on Earth with the fighting force; he'd been back on Cybertron helping build The Alpha Trion. He hadn't been in Optimus's fleet. He didn't know that "Prime" was the very title that Optimus had gone by (even though technically, that was Thunderous's title too). It just felt wrong to be calling an ex-Decepticon by Optimus's claim.

Thunderous voice was unusually gravelly when he confirmed Gamma's report. "Then we'll begin take-off." There was the slightest crack in his voice. "Get to your stations everybody."

Kyrus could hear the rush in the main bridge over the intercom. Cliffjumper and the others raced away to get further assignments. The Chief Medic knew she was probably expected in Medbay, but Gamma was her patient too, and she didn't want to just abandon him.

"Anything you need me to do?" she asked him. The engineer watched the three departing mechs with an unmistakable longing. Once more regret coursed through her as she thought of his predicament.

"No, thanks," he said quietly. "Just be on call in case you're needed for more repairs."

She nodded and rushed out, knowing that she couldn't outrun her guilt.

Medbay was not a comfort to her. Although this was technically her station, it so accurately resembled Ratchet's Medbay back on The Ark that every time she entered it, she felt the loneliness pierce her particularly hard. The only benefit her Medbay had was a screen that could show her outside like any other window. The only difference was her "window" was electronic. She walked over and pressed the button, wanting to watch take-off.

Earth was her home world. It was where she had been born, where she had grown up, and where she had died. It was the resting place of her human body, where she had felt her most anguishing moments, and where she had felt her biggest reliefs. It was the place where she had first fallen in love. It was the current home to her only surviving relative. And despite all the misery she had felt in her life here on Earth, it was her first home, and she would miss it terribly.

There was a rumbling, deep and surprisingly loud. A small vibration shook the floor and walls around her. Kyrus grabbed her favorite wrench off the table to keep it from falling as the entire ship rocked once at the start of the engines. The cold metal felt stable in her metallic hands. This she appreciated.

She tried to feel excited. This was the first time she'd ever be in a ship while it was in the air. The ship jerked once more as it left the ground. She felt like she was back in one of the hospital elevators going up to a top floor for an MRI. There was the pressure that she would soon adjust to. The ground below them grew farther and farther which each second, and she watched in silent despair as the trees which had been concealing them grew smaller and smaller. Soon, she couldn't see them at all. The mass of green soon sparkled with blue as they were reaching the outer edge of the atmosphere. Then the Earth was a blue orb. Kyrus wondered how long it would take to be just another star in a distant galaxy. Maybe she could watch the whole time. Then again, maybe she didn't want to.

She sat down on the nearest birth and looked at the wrench in her hand. There were so many things she was missing: her family, her friends, the tools and skills she needed to correctly fulfill her duty as Chief Medic, and now her home. She rolled the wrench in her hand, the only tool of Ratchet's to make it onto The Alpha Trion. Her spark throbbed with a detached desolation that rang similar to her own. Where are you? She asked inwardly, wanting so desperately to hear a response that would probably never come.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourselves...this is gonna get sad..

Chapter Nine

When the announcement went out that they were about to enter Cybertronian atmosphere, there was a palpable change among the crew. A buzz seemed to float from one clump of Transformers to the next. They congregated in and around the main bridges and "window" screens, as though wanting to be the first to see the home-world they'd been away from for so long. Sunbeam and the other members of The Alpha Trion spoke to groups of avid listeners, each and every Autobot wanting to know what had happened to their home in their absence.

Even Kyrus joined the clusters in the main bridge, entering and watching their approach of Cybertron with astonished optics and a slack jaw. It was the calmest that Thunderous had ever seen her. "This'll be your first time on Cybertron, won't it?" he realized, looking his surly medic up and down. She nodded mutely, not tearing her eyes away from the growing planet. He frowned. It was to their disadvantage they had an Earth-born officer. She wouldn't know as much about Cybertron, and she might get distracted from sights that were old to Thunderous.

Yet, he couldn't stop himself from staring too.

They were entering Cybertronian atmosphere now. Kyrus stood at the window, staring out into the vast dark planet below. Hound stood with her, speaking in low tones that probably no one other than he, Kyrus, or Thunderous could hear (which Thunderous blocked very successfully). Ironhide and Bumblebee stood with him, each looking at him with expectant optics.

"We need to find our old stronghold. Sunbeam and Skyrush say that that was near the old Praxus," Bumblebee informed him.

"No way," Thunderous said, shaking his head. "The Decepticons destroyed Praxus in the beginning of the war."

Ironhide shrugged, "That's why it's such a good hide-out. No one expects us to be there."

Thunderous frowned. He didn't know anywhere on Cybertron as well as Kaon, though he doubted any of his new comrades would want to go there. He found himself gazing at Ironhide. His Chief Advisor would come in handy. It was more likely that the old warrior knew more of Cybertron than he did.

"So Praxus," he said quietly. "What happened to Iacon?"

Neither officer answered, but both just stared at him blankly. He sighed. He needed all of the Intel that he could get, but it seemed that being away from Cybertron for so long had left his officers as in the dark as he was. He could only hope that they remembered more of their old war when they were on surface.

"Where do you think Starscream is now?" Bumblebee asked quietly. As if in answer to him, their comm. screen flickered to life with the Decepticon commander's face on it.

"Starscream," Kyrus growled, stepping forward. Thunderous put up his arm to block her path and stepped forward to take the call.

"What do you want, Starscream?"

"Oh brave and noble Traitor Prime," the red and blue seeker sneered. "I see that since you're joining, the Autobots have turned coward, and abandoned Earth."

"What do you want, Starscream?" he repeated.

The tetrajet sneered. "I would have thought the brave Autobots with their new Traitor Prime would have tried to take back their missing prisoners. But I guess that you, Thundercracker, make them weak." Thunderous ignored the jibe; Starscream had just opened the very lead they were looking for."

"Where are they?"

He bared his dentias. "A few of them weren't feeling well…so we sent them home." A soft but excited murmur spread through the listening mechs. Kyrus watched with palatinate optics locked on the screen bearing Starscream's face. The Decepticon leader, however, wasn't done. "But if you thought you could escape by running home to Cybertron, you were dead wrong."

The screen went back as Starscream cut off the comm. link.

Everyone was silent, staring at one another with fear in their faces. Thunderous knew in his spark that this was one of his moments to take charge. "We cannot afford to risk Starscream's attack. We need to get to battle stations-" He never finished his sentence.

"Incoming object," Skyrush shouted from his place at the radar. "Moving fast and heading right toward us."

"People move!" Thunderous roared. He raced over to his place at the main battlement as everyone scrambled. The missile struck with sudden and powerful force. The entire ship rocked at the motion.

Over the intercom came Gamma's frantic tones: "Prime! Prime! Respond Prime!"

Out of the corner of his optics, Thunderous saw Kyrus transform and scurry out the door. He pressed the response link, "Thunderous to Engine Room! Gamma, what's going on?"

The relief was evident in Gamma's panicked voice. "We got hit. Engine's down. I'm doing everything I can, but Prime…we're going to crash."

Thunderous felt stunned. Was this the graceful leadership that was needed for these straggling bots? Pressing the com link, he said the first thing that came to mind, "If we're going to crash, I want you to get somewhere safer, now."

"Can't Prime," Gamma's calm response hit his audios like the piercing of Starscream's usual screech. "Can't walk. Don't you worry about me. I'll do what I can down here."

"Gamma," he bellowed into the intercom. "Gamma, that was an order!"

The only reply was the crackling of the closed link.

He rose to his feet and looked around. Everyone was looking at him, and he knew they were waiting for him to take command. "Get to the central hub now," he ordered. "Get as many people there as you can right now. And prepare to land."

Everyone abandoned post and took off. It was pure chaos. Thunderous couldn't help but feel sick. Optimus would have known what to do. Optimus would have done a better job. In fact, Optimus had, when they had crashed on Earth all those billions of years ago.

There was a change in him then, a change that he knew without knowing how would signify his entire leadership. He would not fail. He would save as many of his crewmembers as he possible could, even if it meant dying himself. Pressing his hand into the intercom again, he heard his deep rumble carry out over the ship as though it was not his own. "I want everyone to go to the centermost of the ship that you can. Take as much of our energon and our weapon supply as you can. Keep them separated."

Kyrus, he said over private comm. Where are you?

Getting medical supplies, came her frantic answer. He vented in frustration. Of course, she would need her supplies.

"Skyrush," he called. The silver mech was there in front of him immediately.

"Prime!" He saluted.

Thunderous looked him dead in the optic, wanting him to know how serious the situation was. "Go to Kyrus's Medbay and help her get as much of her equipment as you can carry."

Skyrush dipped his head, neither smile nor cheer showing on his face now. Without waiting for further instruction, the small silver mech raced away to help. Thunderous ran out into the hallways, rushing down to the engine room one floor below the central hub. He needed to get to Gamma as soon as he could get his legs to carry him there.

He knew as soon as he got there that it was hopeless. Pure pandemonium reached his ears and the burning smell of charcoal made his vents whir. The engines were on fire. Momentarily stunned by the blaze, he couldn't help but feel a great grief swamp him. There was no repairing the ship, not after a fire like this. It had been his ship for maybe half an Earth-week. Not only that, but in that room had been Gamma and whoever had been assigned to work with him. They were probably dead now.

"Where's Inferno?" he asked Blitzwing as he ran past. The triple-changer's wide orchid optics met his Prime's. "I don't know! Everyone's heading to the central hub. He may be there."

Thunderous didn't have time. He gazed into the inferno and made the split second decision. He raced into the fire, feeling the straight heat peel his paint and crack the glass on his cockpit. The smoke made his vents shutter painfully. Reaching out with hands, he felt carefully for any sign of life. His foot caught on something, tripping him up. He looked back and found a still form. Relief, small but ever present made him cough aloud. The figure was familiar, but he couldn't tell who it was in the smoke. There was no time to think. Scooping up the form into his arms, he wrapped himself protectively around his charge and raced out of the fire.

Blitzwing was gone, but Inferno was there. Never before had Thunderous felt such relief as that which swamped him when the Wrecker's azure optics met his own magenta ones. "Put out that fire."

"We don't have time," Inferno argued. "We have an estimated 2 minutes until impact."

"We'll make it," Thunderous growled. "There are people in there! You need to put out the fire, now!"

The fire truck transformer knew not to argue twice. Transforming, he pointed his hose and spurted the place with water. It wasn't enough, although when Thunderous looked in, he still could see no one. He looked down onto the ash-covered face below him. It was Arcee, who must have been helping out in the engine room that day. She was still in his arms, though he could feel the fait stir of air from her vents, signifying that she was still alive.

"We need to go," he said when they had taken up a minute. "Let's go."

Inferno transformed back, and together they ran as fast as they could up the stair flight and to the central hub. It was packed with living robots, each holding onto the other for comfort and support. He sat down next to Cliffjumper and Mirage, still holding Arcee protectively as he quietly counted down the seconds.

Impact was jarring. There was no other word to describe it. Thunderous could feel it in his core. Every mech jumped about a foot and slid in every direction. They scattered as energon and weaponry spilled everywhere. He could not tell who was who as voices all screamed at once.

They were still. It was almost as shocking as the crash had been. He took a moment to re-orientate himself. Clutching Arcee's arm helped. Slowly he set her down. She was still unconscious, but she was looking better.

A sound of a bomb going off made him jump.

"This can't be happening," Mirage muttered, shifting in his place.

Thunderous rose to his feet at the sound of running outside the vicinity. A break-in? The Decepticons were coming to finish off survivors. He gave out the command. "If you're uninjured, grab a weapon and get to your feet now. We're under attack!"

Noises carried out, but Thunderous spoke louder. "Move quickly. Get the injured to the center. Anybody who's well enough to fight must fight."

Around him was the shuffling of feet. Thunderous turned to the people closest to him. Mirage was carrying Arcee to the center. Ironhide and Chromia were standing side by side, identical looks of rage on their faces, Cliffjumper was standing next to Blitzwing and Sunbeam. Skyrush was holding a box of grenades, on his other side was Smokescreen, Windcharger, Brawn, and Gears. That was the longest Thunderous had to take it all in before they were being charged.

He pointed his weapon (never before used) and fired. To his surprise, it was a small ball of electricity that, when it hit its target, exploded. Or maybe it didn't, because the mech it hit (Espion) was still whole when he fell. But he didn't look like Espion anymore. Only years of working with him left some taint of recognition in Thunderous's optics. He blinked in pure astonishment. Then he pointed his weapon again.

It was harder fighting against his old comrades than he'd predicted. Especially when he saw Skywarp. He turned away, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not get over the blank shock on his old friend's face.

It was easier to fire at Soundwave. Thunderous had never liked the cassette-transformer. They had never been friends, and it was easy to find his inner hate for the Decepticon 3rd in command. He fired, trying to get a direct hit. Damned Soundwave was quicker than he looked.

There was another explosion, but Thunderous was pretty sure that it was just Skyrush doing his thing. In fact…the Decepticons were retreating! They were going…going…gone!

He barely had time to celebrate. People were still moving, shuffling around. Someone screamed. He tried to follow the sound and couldn't. He watched with wide optics as several people rushed past him, Kyrus at their head. "Get him to my Medbay now!" she ordered loudly. Horror dripped down him as he followed them, Chromia in step with him.

He entered the Medbay behind several other people. They were all scattered haphazardly, some sitting on births, others just lying on the floor. Some were crouched next to their friends, others holding some injury or another. Everyone, however, was watching the commotion where Kyrus was with dull, blank optics.

Thunderous shuffled over to where Kyrus was working and peered down. There was Ironhide, lying still on the table. Energon life-blood was everywhere. Bumblebee was holding part of his proto-skeleton in place while Hound on his other side was holding something cupped in his hands (Thunderous couldn't see what).

Cold shock trickled down his back as he watched Kyrus work on his back and neck with delicate hands. It took him a moment to adjust. He didn't bother asking what happened; he didn't think he would get an answer anyway.

He realized after a moment that there were other patients waiting. Once being a seeker of Kaon, Thunderous did have basic medical skills. Without a word to his working Medic, he began to file from group to group, healing basic injuries. By the time he got to the last ones that he could help (Powerglide and Gears) he was looking at a nearly empty Medbay. Cliffjumper was once more lying on a birth in the corner, holding hands with Mirage and murmuring quietly between them. Chromia sat on a birth with her legs dangling, clutching a burn in her abdomen and watching Kyrus work on Ironhide with already grieving optics. Bumblebee and Hound had gone.

He walked over just as Kyrus put down her tool. She stood with her head bowed for a long moment before turning away without looking at him and walking over to Chromia. "How's Ironhide?" the blue femme asked immediately. Kyrus just pointed at her wound.

Chromia moved her hands and allowed the medic to work. When she was done, the blue and gold femme helped the older to her feet and asked her to move her arms, stand on one foot, ect. When she was done with that, she quietly asked if anything else hurt. Chromia was shaking.

"No, I…what about Ironhide?" She stammered.

Kyrus didn't answer, just looked up at the femme. It was a long moment before either moved. The first to break the stance was Chromia. The blue femme hugged Kyrus gently, whispering quietly in her ear. The Medic hung her head.

Finally, they separated, Chromia to Ironhide, Kyrus to Thunderous. He reached out a hand and stopped her, looking directly into her optics. "What's going on?"

She took a deep breath, "In every Transformer, there is a bundle of chords that connects the central processor to the spark chamber. Humans have something similar, called the spinal chord." Thunderous narrowed his eyes. She wasn't done, "In humans, when their spinal chord gets severed, several things could happen. If they get hit in the back, they sometimes lose functions of their limbs. Like what happened to Gamma," she added. "Ironhide got hit in the neck."

"What happens when humans get hit in the neck?" he dreaded asking.

Her lower lip trembled as she answered. "Depends. Sometimes, they lose control of their bodies from the neck down. Most of the time though, they die."

He took a deep breath. "So Ironhide is dead?"

She shook her head. "No. Not yet. But he will be soon. I put him in stasis lock, so he won't feel it." She lifted her indigo gaze rested on Chromia, kneeling next to her dying love and holding his hand.

"Maybe we should leave them," he suggested. He raised a hand and rested it on her shoulder. Kyrus pulled away from his touch.

"I must see to my other patients first." Before he could answer, and maybe it was better this way, she was across the room helping to Cliffjumper again. Thunderous gazed over at Ironhide's still form. Grief filled him at the sight. Already they had lost Gamma, and now they were losing Ironhide too. Ironhide, his trusted advisor, his kindly father-figure, his friend and officer…was dying. He didn't want to disturb Chromia's last moments with her bondmate, so he said his farewell from afar:

"Goodbye, my loyal officer, my excellent advisor…and my good friend."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Thunderous was walking toward the bridge when he caught sight of the very mech he wanted to see. "Bumblebee," he hailed.

His second in command had seen better days. The yellow paint was barely visible under a layer of fine dust and energon splatter. His left arm had been dangling just earlier, but Thunderous had re-attached it, a feat which he hadn't predicted every completing. His optics were dull, as if they never expected to see sunlight again. Maybe they wouldn't. Here on Cybertron, there was a permanent cloud of gunpowder and smoke that blocked out all natural light. Only on Earth had they felt the warmth of a planet's sun like they probably never would on Cybertron.

"I need a report," he said carefully. It came out as dejected as he felt.

The yellow minibot tilted his head, "We have many injured, but I think everyone is going to be okay. Skyrush took up the radar again with no sign of the Decepticons. Sunbeam is handing out energon to the most weak. The ship is as damaged as could be predicted. The engine room was almost completely destroyed." He hesitated. "We didn't find any remains of Gamma except for his skateboard."

Thunderous bowed his head. If there were no remains of Gamma in his own chamber, he was probably burned up for scraps in the fire. "He was very brave," he murmured, feeling a sickening knot in his spark.

Bumblebee nodded, once more hesitant. His palatinate optics were searching, and Thunderous could guess what was coming. "How's Ironhide?"

The Autobot leader trembled as he thought back to his old advisor. He hadn't wanted to leave the dying mech, but he hadn't known what else to do. With Chromia holding the red warrior's hand, he had felt intrusive. This was their private moment with no place for him to step in. He had quickly left the Medbay in search of his SIC and any update that might take his mind off things.

"Chromia's with him," he sighed. "It won't be long now."

Bumblebee's face fell. "You mean…Kyrus couldn't save him?"

Thunderous shook his head. "There was no way she could have. His injuries were too great."

The SIC stumbled backwards and fell against the orange wall with a metallic clank. He slid to the ground and lifted his hands to his face. Thunderous could empathize with him. Ironhide and Bumblebee had known each other much longer than he could claim to have known any of them. They had been friends for a long time. He must really be hurting now that his friend was gone.

After a few minutes of just taking it in, Bumblebee moved his hands and looked up at Thunderous. "Can I go see him?"

He shrugged. "You could, but it would be pointless. Kyrus put him in stasis lock, to make his journey easier."

Thunderous wasn't sure where those words came from, but now that he thought it, it fit perfectly. Nobody wanted Ironhide to be in pain on his way to join Primus. Kyrus had made a good call, locking him in stasis.

"What are you gonna do now?" the yellow officer asked after another moment.

The blue and black seeker shrugged, his central processor throbbing as he tried to compute all the information running through it. His head engineer was dead, his advisor heading down that path. He had no idea where the Decepticons were, or what they were planning, but they certainly knew where he was. His crew was injured and weak, and they needed to get out of the crashed starship and find refuge elsewhere. In the meantime, they were perfect targets for Starscream and his attack force. It was only a matter of time before the Decepticon commander took advantage of his upper hand.

He needed to take charge now. He needed to get his people out of the destroyed ship and moved to somewhere safer. Plans needed to be drawn up in case they were attacked, energon needed to be collected and rationed. But Ironhide was still alive for the moment, and Kyrus probably needed a real break. Come to think of it, he needed a real break.

"Right now? I'm gonna go get some energon in me, and I suggest you do the same. We should probably take a cube to the Medbay as well."

Bumblebee dipped his head. "What then?"

"We'll worry about that when we get there."

…

It took Ironhide a full hour and then some to die. Chromia spent every second of those 100 minutes holding his hands. She didn't say anything (Ironhide wouldn't have heard her anyway), but she never left his side either, and by the time his spark finally blinked out, her joints had locked in that position. Kyrus had had to manually unlock them, as the moment his spark finally extinguished, Chromia became a vegetable.

She watched with inky indigo optics as Brawn, Bumblebee, and Thunderous carried her dead mate away for burial. Kyrus knew she should have felt curious about Ironhide's body's fate. Back on Earth, humans buried each other in the dirt and mud and covered it with plant life like flowers to try and make death seem somehow peaceful. On Cybertron there was no dirt, or mud, or flowers.

But no matter, Kyrus was not curious, and she didn't follow the mech's carrying Ironhide away. Rather, she turned in the opposite direction. She didn't want to have to look at Ironhide anymore, and she didn't think she could bear being trapped in that Medbay any longer.

She walked without knowing where she was going. Not that she didn't know the ship. No, she knew the ship like the back of her hand (which she knew surprisingly well). Her mind was wandering away from the path on which she was walking, and she was slightly surprised when she found herself at the exit. As soon as she saw the outside, she wanted so badly to leave the ship that she didn't think twice about stepping out. Her foot contacted metal instead of earth and it slightly shook her from her reverie. What the…where was she?

Cybertron. That's right. She frowned. Her first step on this new and alien planet should have been more gratifying than it was.

As it was, she felt almost nothing after the initial shock wore off. Cybertron was brilliant. The buildings were so fragging tall, and there were no hills, but rather different levels. There were no valleys, but simple holes in the metallic ground that vanished to nowhere. Everything was silver, and shiny. Even the buildings, which were falling apart, were certainly a spectacular sight. It should have stirred her spark. It didn't stir her spark. It didn't stir anything inside her today.

She walked a good distance, listening to the metal clink her every step brought with it and thinking she might once have had trouble adjusting to it. Now, the only thing it did was give her a headache.

She found herself at one of the pits and blinked, this time feeling some real surprise. Of all the ironies, The Alpha Trion had crashed here, at The Well of Allspark? She would have laughed if she'd had the spark to.

It was sitting there, with her legs dangling into the Well where Thunderous later found her. He marveled that she had come so far only to sit with her legs dangling in one of Cybertron's many pits. He didn't know if he was invited to sit with her, but he did so anyway, moving so that his legs also dangled and he could feel her vents whirring next to him.

"Here," he said quietly, holding out a small cube. "I brought you some energon."

"Thanks," she whispered, taking the cube with one hand. In the other, he noticed her wrench. She was caressing it with one finger. Did she even realize that she was holding it? When the cube was empty, she glared at it angrily. "I should have done more," she growled to it. "I should have been able to save him."

"You did all you could," he disagreed gently. "No one could have done better."

Her hand clenched the wrench tightly, her optics boring into it without really seeing it. "Ratchet could have. Ratchet would have saved him. All I did was prepare him to die."

Thunderous shook his head. "No, I don't think he could have. I didn't know Ratchet as well, but I saw Ironhide's wound. There was nothing you, or he, could have done to change Ironhide's fate."

She trembled as she glared into the pit below them. "Ratchet never gives up on a patient."

Her optics were slanted funny. It reminded him of how human Kyrus really was. He may not have been an expert on reading human expressions, but even Thunderous couldn't mix up that look.

"You love him." It wasn't a question.

"We're bonded," she said quietly, her hand brushing over her cerulean chest. He thought back to Earth, when Kyrus had been snarky towards the couples. Now he knew why they bothered her so much. They were having everything with one another that she couldn't have. It also explained why getting the prisoners back was so important to her. It meant she could see her bondmate again.

He bowed his head. "You must miss him."

She coughed, closing her optics completely. "More than I've ever missed anything in my life." The slight clatter of metal hitting metal reached his sensitive audios. There was the barest tremble in her position as she kept her head bowed. "I know he's alive. I can feel it. But…other than that, I feel nothing. It's like he's just gone."

Something about her words roused something inside him, something that had been screaming at him for a long time. How he had hated monotony. His life had always been the same: scouting energon for Megatron, attacking the Autobots, or sitting around base doing nothing. Neither group had really taken the initiative though. Ambition…it meant nothing. The only thing a real leader needed was strength, brains, and cunning. It was like he could see his life, laid out before him from beginning to end. He had always been meant to take power. This had been his destiny from the get-go. Only it had taken him this long to realize it.

"We know he's alive," he intoned, his voice more sturdy than it had been in weeks. "And we can easily figure out where they're being kept."

She must have heard the change in his voice, for she sat up straighter and actually looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

Violet optics, no more lined with blue, stared into her own Majorelle eyes. "I doesn't seem like you enjoy working alone, Kyrus. I say we find you some help."

There was no missing the confidence in his voice. "You don't mean?"

"I do. Let's get our scientists back."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Kyrus battled with herself internally as she stalked forward. Kaon was completely dark, with only the stars shining above to give her any light at all. Not that she needed it; her optics were well-adjusted to seeing in the dark. But she almost wished that there was sunlight. On Cybertron, there was no sun. The only light source was the harsh lights that came from the buildings Cybertron possessed. Kyrus, being an Earthling at heart, wasn't sure she would ever adjust to the lack of heat and light. Back on her home world, the sun was the source of all life on the planet. On Cybertron, that life came from the planet's core. Even though they didn't have a need for a sun, Kyrus couldn't help but wish they had one.

Without it, the planet felt cold and desolate, sapping all her inner strength from her. Right now, she needed all the strength she could get.

The past several hours had gone by in a blur. The last clear memory she had was of Thunderous giving her her orders. "You need to pay attention," he had said she'd almost spaced out again. "It's very important that you follow each step to a T."

Everything else was very vague. Thunderous had reported to the ship their plan. The bedraggled and beaten warriors had been very distressed by his plan. "We can't," someone had argued. "We don't have the manpower to complete a plan like that."

"It only takes one," Thunderous had argued, "And Kyrus has already volunteered."

Rows of Zaffre eyes were staring at her as though she were a different person, like they had the first night she had become one of them. "Kyrus can't," Sunbeam had said at last. "She's our only medic."

"I'm not the only one who has any medical skills," she disagreed. "Thunderous and Blitzwing have to know something. Everyone knows basic Cybertronian biology, as everyone learned it in their youth as standard education training here on Cybertron."

"But Kyrus," Skyrush impugned awkwardly. "Most of us were sparked after the war had already started. We didn't get a former education. We were only taught what was needed to help aid the Autobot cause, if that."

She frowned. It was hard enough working with people who acted like they didn't know 2+2. She should have figured that most of them wouldn't have had a proper education. This would make things a lot more difficult.

"That doesn't matter anyway," Thunderous had put out then. "If all goes to plan, then we'll have many more medics when this day is done."

"You're banking on a great deal of chances," Brawn had gruffed. "How do you know that all will go 'according to plan'?"

Thunderous's amethysts optics had locked on the yellow and green minibot. "We don't."

Somehow, someway, everyone had agreed to anyway. Kyrus had given everyone as much of a patch-up as possible while Sunbeam had passed around energon to all the tired soldiers.

"We're gonna need it," he had murmured as they had, together, sipped on cubes.

"Ow," she spat as she stubbed her foot on a metal rod jutting out of the ground. She narrowed her eyes. This was the most annoying this she had come across yet on her journey through Kaon. And that was saying something. Getting into Kaon had been easy enough. Starscream seemed to have abandoned his former capital. There had been no guards, no checkpoints, nothing. There wasn't even a marker to label the Kaon border. Kyrus could only guess that she was in Kaon due to the tall pillars above her, with landing ports way up on the high towers. Flyers didn't need to land on the ground if they could land on the roof.

After hours of trekking, she was getting tired. She hadn't even been able to appreciate the metallic ruts, and lack of hills or valleys, or even the major differences between Earth and Cybertron. Everything here was so alien to her that she might have been in shock. But this time, she was driven. Nothing could have surprised her here anyway, and as long as she had a purpose, all of those minor things (like scenery) could wait. Now, she had to keep moving.

She kept walking, enjoying the metallic clink of her every footfall. This new body she had inhabited was very much worth it now. All of those things that had bothered here were now her strong points. Her longer fingers meant for a stronger grip, her lack of hunger meant limited distractions. With her every step, she felt power ripple through her systems, and with each satisfying metallic clank, she knew that she was more powerful than ever she was before.

I'm coming, Ratchet, she breathed, following the thought as it echoed back to her from the desolate buildings. I'll get you out of that hell, wherever you are. I promise.

She took another step when she heard it. She tilted her cerulean head back to stare at the sky. Thunderous had told her to expect this. She was ready.

A ship had appeared, the roar of its engine coming closer. She blinked and waiting patiently, letting her systems power down momentarily so that each limb felt leaden, and she slouched with weariness. The ship was closer now. The ship landed in front of her, members swarming out with their weapons raised. She stood stock still, waiting with tired optics as the last of the members disembarked.

Even with half her processor on vacation, a rush of energy filled her as she recognized her adversary. How could she every forget him? His face was imprinted forever in her nightmares, in the glare of a hot null ray shot as he had eliminated her grandmother, or in the wake of a bloody kill as he stood over Optimus's body. She could never forget the face of the creature who had once made it his objective to dissect her.

"Well, what do we have here?" His screechy voice grated her audio inputs.

"A straggler?" one of his drones suggested, but Starscream's smirk spelled out that he knew exactly who he had come across.

"Not just any straggler," he sneered to his subordinate. "Kyrus Holloway, an Autobot and a scientist." He stepped forward, still speaking. "And a human freak, turned robot." He leaned over until his face was level with hers. "So tell me, Kyrus, what are you doing so far from home?"

…

Kyrus sat at the front of her seat, not ready for action persay but obviously not relaxed. On either side of her, squishing her in fact, were two guards with their loaded guns pointed at her. Behind her was a railing, uncomfortable to lean against at her size. Her hands were bound together by energon chains, which burned and scorched her sensitive out plating. She made not a whimper, however. She did not want to give Starscream the satisfaction of knowing she was in pain because of him.

The Decepticon warlord sat across from her, his vermillion optics watching her every move. He smiled with sick pleasure as she gazed hollowly back up at him.

She had not answered any of his questions. She would not give away her friends. The red and blue seeker leaned back, finally looking elsewhere. As his optics traveled elsewhere, Kyrus blinked, allowing the slightest bit of relief to enter. He had other interests too, she reflected. Her azure optics focused beyond Starscream, at the wall behind him. Why was everything Decepticon purple? Purple was a cool color, but not an icy color that reflected sadness. Purple had red in it too, a sign of both heat and calm. It was so peaceful, unworthy of the taint the 'Cons left whenever they used it.

As the ship landed (Kyrus could feel the telltale bump that jarred her aching legs ever so slightly), Starscream returned his attention back to his captive. "You know, it was lucky that we found you. Otherwise you would have wandered the streets until you ran out of energon, and died from exhaustion." Kyrus didn't so much as twitch. His sneer turned ugly. "Or worse, you would have been caught by any of the remaining trash-heaps in need of energon. I call them trash-heaps, but they're really quite persistent when they want your blood."

Kyrus flinched minutely. Starscream smiled wickedly again.

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with any of those messy affairs anymore." His voice carried a promise.

"Are you taking me to the other scientists?" she asked, not letting any emotion into her voice. Weariness and weariness alone was her only inflection despite the hope that throbbed in her spark.

Starscream was silent for a moment, then he began a series of metallic clinking. He was also shaking. Kyrus's optics widened every so slightly mixing with the tired to form a picture of disgust. Was the warlord having some sort of fit?

No, she realized. He was laughing. His optics blazed with mirth as he whirled to face her. Their glaring light made her jaw drop. All sanity had abandoned him, she thought in that moment. He was crazy, and he was going to kill her.

"No," he said at last, breaking the spell. But the fear would never leave her. For the rest of her life, Kyrus knew she would hold onto that fear. "But I give you my word, one day, you will all be together again."

Her vents whirled as she tried to take in as much air as possible. What did he mean? Was Starscream going to reunite them or not?

The guards grabbed her arms and began to drag her, following Starscream as he marched down the plain hallway into a large open space. Panic stirred her spark as she stared around the big antechamber. The walls were tall, and had once been white. Now, they were coated in a thick layer of grime, dust, and energon lifeblood. Where the wall ended, a set of stands began, behind a thick cage that Kyrus couldn't break even if she did have the energy. The stands were filled with shrieking, drunken warriors. They were shouting and pointing into the center of the cage, where Kyrus saw a disheveled, lifeless heap being swept away. She began shaking. This was something she had never thought she would have come across in her lifetime: the fighting arenas underneath Kaon.

Many Cybertronians had died here. This was where Megatron had picked up on his biggest supporters, and entertained himself at the expense of those too weak to join him. Here, mechs and femmes alike had fought to termination, the winner clearly a bigger model of strength than his fallen brother. Here, many had found their darkest ambitions…or died trying.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Starscream whispered seductively. Kyrus winced, true shock twisting her features as she blinked in the dim lights. The heap on the floor was unfamiliar to her, all give for the red and blue paint.

She shook her head, wishing that she could cry again. But that human quality had been stolen from her a long time ago. She was not scared for herself. She had died before, and knew the sensation well. Her fear ran much deeper than that, or maybe much more shallow. Everything had been taken from her: her home, her sister, her mate, her parents and grandparents, her life…her friends were all she had left. To lose them too would be unbearable.

"When we returned to Cybertron, our fortress was pretty much secure. With the death of you stupid Autobots impending, we had everything we needed. Except of course for entertainment. What's more entertaining to soldiers who had fought on the frontlines than to watch somebody else fight for a change? It wasn't too hard to find volunteers. We needed to get rid of the prisoners anyway."

Kyrus gasped and turned to look at Starscream in disbelief. He couldn't have thrown her friends into the arena to fight one another. They wouldn't do it. Her fellow Autobots would rather have died bravely than kill a comrade.

"Of course, what entertainment would there be in watching two scrapheap's throw punches at one another? No, we Decepticons like to play with our food."

She shook her head, her disbelief swelling to a grand loathing and shock that almost left her dazed. Starscream was so clever. He had prisoners he needed to get rid of, and warriors who needed to run their energy on things that didn't matter to him. His solution was to have his soldiers release their pent up energy on the prisoners, eliminating both competitions in one fell swoop.

It certainly didn't take a genius to see where she was headed. Death was coming for her, again, as sure as shining night outside. She was going to lose her life again, and this time, she wasn't sure she could convince Primus to send her back. It was different than the last time, when she had had to leave her life on her own. Now, she would have to fight for the life Primus had preserved for her. It was time to show him that his generosity was worth it.

Only Kyrus didn't know if she had the strength to do it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Introducing, Kyrus Holloway," a voice boomed over the intercom as Kyrus was shoved headlong through a metal archway into the antechamber. She stumbled as she went and fell face first into the bloody dirt. The arena rang with hollow cheers as the guard behind her kicked her in the back.

"Get up," he spat gruffly under the booming voice that continued its announcement.

"Born on Earth, Kyrus was once actually a human-being. She was turned into a Transformer, however, by the Autobots in one of their freak experiments. Her human body died in the process. Kyrus is now a medic in the Autobot forces, studying under the teachings of Chief Medic Ratchet." She blinked, scrambling to her feet. Her wrists ached, but at least they had removed the chains before sending her into battle.

"Today, facing Kyrus will be Icebreaker." Kyrus lifted her gaze and stared with open panic as through the door on the opposite end of the arena walked her opponent. The opponent I'll have to kill.

She was smaller than Kyrus had expected. Also surprising was that this was another femme. Icebreaker was very thin, with cold ruby optics that seemed to burn into Kyrus easier than any energon chain ever would. Her outer shell was a mix of icy blue, light pink (like pink lemonade, Kyrus thought hysterically). Everything was coated in a glossy sheen that reflected the light in pattern that might have looked like broken ice. She took all of this in in a second as the announcer continued.

"Icebreaker was once a miner in the city-state of Kalis here on Cybertron before the war. When war was declared, Icebreaker defied the social stigma associated with all femmes and joined the Decepticon under warrior rank."

Despite all that Kyrus was going through, she could still here the booing in the crowd. They clearly didn't like Icebreaker. The icy femme didn't seem to notice however. She ignored her comrades jeering and walked with dignity to the center of the arena, where she stood facing Kyrus with not even the slightest expression. Wasn't she scared? Kyrus didn't know if she could panic anymore than she already was.

Suddenly, she felt like she'd been slapped in the face as reality gripped her: She was going to have to face off this dainty femme in front of her. By the end of this day, either she would be killed, or she would be a killer. Of course Icebreaker didn't care. She was a Decepticon, who killed for a living. Kyrus had been an Autobot scientist, never entirely sure if she would have been able to handle being a warrior. She had still gotten warrior training, and now as she squared off against this glowing minibot in front of her, she was thankful that she had. If she ever wanted to see her friends again, she would have to sacrifice her pride and take out her opponent.

They stood facing each other for only a moment. "Icebreaker is it?" she asked. Her voice shook ever so slightly.

Icebreaker didn't so much as blink. "Do you want to talk, or fight?" she asked in a surprisingly rich soprano.

"Talking would be nice," Kyrus answered, a stab at humor. What am I doing? There's only one way this stupid conversation can end!

Icebreaker shrugged. "What, are you hoping to bore me to death?" Without waiting for an answer, the small femme twisted, her foot coming out of nowhere and knocking into Kyrus's face. Pain seared through her senses as the sharpened digits sliced into her face. The kick knocked her backwards, sending her sprawling. The impact forced all her air out of her.

Before she had time to fully understand what happened, Icebreaker was on top of her. The lithe femme was fast! Kyrus was faster. She rolled just in time, leaving Icebreaker to land on hard ground. Kyrus landed on her hands and feet, poised and on the defense. Icebreaker leaped again, her optics locked with deadly accuracy. This time, Kyrus was ready for her. With a loud clang! the two collided. The weight jarred Kyrus to the core as she pushed back, trying to get her adversary back. Icebreaker growled low in her throat and punched Kyrus in the stomach.

She groaned, trying to catch her breath. Icebreaker's fist connected with the back of her neck, lights exploding in her vision as she collapsed. One thought crossed her panic-riddled brain: escape. She didn't remember her brain giving her body the command, but the next thing she knew, she had transformed and was racing across the arena. Behind her, she heard a load roar as Icebreaker too transformed and raced after her.

It wasn't long before Icebreaker caught up. Kyrus transformed into a sports car. Whatever Icebreaker transformed into must have been fast! She felt weight land on her, cracking her windshield. Quick thinking saved her as she screeched to a halt. Icebreaker was thrown forward, and hit the wall with a sickening crack. Kyrus transformed and saw her enemy dazed. All her detest of what she was about to do deserted her as primal instinct took over. No matter that she was a transformer now, she had been born a human, and the greatest animal instinct survived in all humans no matter what happened to their body. If she was going to survive this night, she had to act now.

She leaped, the "adrenalin" rush making her stronger and faster than before. She landed on her fallen enemy and pointed her inbuilt weapon. Back in the time before her rebirth, Kyrus had begged Ratchet not to give her an inbuilt weapon. "You're a wanted woman by a ruthless enemy in the middle of a war," he had argued sensibly. "Trust me, Kyrus, you're going to need it someday."

Today was that day, and boy was Kyrus glad she had it.

She pointed the hot gun barrel into the nape of Icebreaker's neck. In that second that felt like eternity, Icebreaker's optics blazed as she glared up into Kyrus's own Palatinate optics. One thing about her new life that Kyrus had always despised was her inability to understand Cybertronian social cues. She never picked up on what anyone else was feeling based on facial expressions, or gestures, or anything. But here, now, she could clearly read the emotions in Icebreaker's crimson optics: defeat, maybe the slightest bit of fear, shame, and all the hate the world possessed. Then her gun fired, the moment was over and those optics dimmed to an inky black.

Icebreaker's head sagged, clashing against the ground with a loud clank. Her body collapsed as Kyrus threw herself backward with shock. Horror swelled inside her, growing and ever changing as she stared down at the femme she had killed. Had she met Icebreaker during any other time other than war, would they have been friends? Did Icebreaker have any friends? Had she any family? What Kyrus done?

Staring down at the lifeless husk before her, something inside her broke. All the pain and grief seemed to vanish in a moment. She felt nothing as she stared down at her hands but emptiness. She was all alone in this world. Nobody was coming to save her, just as nobody had come to save Icebreaker from her.

"Good job, Kyrus!" Starscream's voice resounded from somewhere nearby. Kyrus didn't even have the strength to look up at him. "You have proven yourself a mighty warrior." She didn't answer, just stared dully down at the floor. Starscream continued, this time his voice booming for everyone to hear. "Time for a new opponent. Kyrus, meet-"

Kyrus didn't hear the rest of his sentence. She turned her head and looked at the far side of the arena, where she had entered. From the shadows came a guard, who was tugging on a chain. She rose to her feet, her optics widening as she stared at her new opponent. Oh, Primus, no!

It was Ratchet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Nothing mattered anymore. The roar of the crowd dimmed until it didn't seem to exist anymore. The rest of the world seemed to just fade away as Kyrus stared unblinkingly at her long lost lover. Nothing mattered anymore but him.

Ratchet was in bad condition. His usually white coat was gray, covered with a thick layer of energon lifeblood and scars that had torn some of his paint off. One side of his red chevron had been broken off entirely. Even so, his cobalt optics seemed to stare at her thirstily, as if they had never seen each other properly before. They were bright and strong, and unnaturally clear.

Dread filled Kyrus as she stared back. She could never fight him. Not ever. And if they were going to be put to death, then at least they would die together. Relief seemed to fill her where just moment ago had been emptiness. So emotionally stressed was she that she collapsed onto her knees, her breathing heavy as she watched him for only that moment.

Just behind her, there was a loud explosion as the wall literally caved in. As the dust cleared up, there was a thunderous call as Thunderous Prime himself raced into the arena, followed by every one of the Autobot forces left to fight. There was Sunbeam, with his weapon blazing, running hand in hand with Skyrush. Behind them came Chromia, her optics blazing with revenge on her mind. Bumblebee, matched step for step by Arcee raced in. There was Cliffjumper, his optics blazing as he sought avenge himself and his injuries. And for once, there was Mirage, in plain view for everyone to see.

Starscream let out a shriek of what sounded like both fear and anger. It was hard to say. But after his war call, battle broke out. Mechs literally tore through the grating, screeching abuse at their enemies. Shots were fired haphazardly across the room as mech took on mech. The noise was almost unbearable. And there, throughout it all, Kyrus stood on her knees and hadn't so much as twitched. All seemed to have gone according to plan: or at least, the tracker they had placed on her still seemed to be functioning.

Realization of where she was fueled her. She rose to her feet and took off running. She unlocked her wheels as she leaped headlong over a small mass of fighting. There was so much blood and dust in the air, she couldn't tell who was fighting who. Landing on her feet, she raced across the room with only one destination in mind.

She didn't stop as she approached the guard, who still stood over her broken Ratchet. She dodged his shot and ran him into the wall. She punched him square in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Lately, her accuracy had been too good. Instead of pointing her weapon for a kill shot, she disabled the warrior with a quick shot to the back of the neck.

"Kyrus," he breathed. "What's going on? What are you doing here?"

She answered his question with one of her own. "Where are the others?"

He looked up into her eyes and together, they understood everything about one another. It was a moment when nothing had to be explained, even though there was much they didn't know. She could see his confusion and relief, and he could see her desperation.

"They're down below, in the chambers," he answered. "Kyrus, they're in bad order. Starscream's stopped feeding us energon when we got to Cybertron. Just…be prepared, okay?"

He rose to his feet, and together they took off down the hall. They had only just gone a few feet when Kyrus suddenly turned and slammed Ratchet into the wall. He couldn't question what she was doing because she had heatedly pressed her mouth into his. In his spark throbbed all her emotions, much stronger than he had ever felt them before. He shuddered involuntarily as heat from her vents spilled onto him.

She pulled away and stared at him as though she had never seen him before. "If we survive this," she breathed. "You are so getting laid tonight." He didn't know what it meant; Kyrus was always using Earth terminology like that. She took his hand in hers, her hands curling between his. "Come on, let's get the others."

…

The hallway was darker than the antechamber had been. It looked like there was barely enough light to see. Kyrus boosted the power to optics, understanding that with limited energon, the prisoners here were likely kept blind.

Ratchet indicated the long hallway. "This is where they've been keeping us."

The set-up reminded Kyrus of Earth prisons. There were bars on either side of the walls. She could hardly see into the bars, and she knew she only could because she had boosted power to her optics. It was even darker inside than out. But even so, optics blazed out at her from the shadowed bars.

She frowned. These bars were made from metal, not electric energon. The fact that these captives were so weak they couldn't even break out of these flimsy prisons struck her in her spark. Nothing could make up for killing Icebreaker but saving all of these people.

"Ratchet?" said a voice. It was hoarse, unrecognizable if it was someone she knew. She didn't think she would, though. From behind a closest set of bars was a pair of yellow optics, tiny pinpricks compared to what they should have been.

"Yes, it's me Bristle," Ratchet responded. Instantly there was uproar from the listening prisoners.

"What happened?" somebody asked. Kyrus's spark soared. It was a voice she recognized. "Nano, is that you?"

"Kyrus?"

"Yeah, it's me!"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, and to Kyrus's dismay, she sounded hostile.

"I'm here to rescue you."

Stunned silence. Then: "That's all very nice, but there's no way out."

"You don't know that," spat a voice in response. This was also one that Kyrus knew, though she was surprised to hear it here.

"Hook?"

"The one and only."

She frowned. "But, you're a Decepticon!"

His response was so acidic that Kyrus could only believe him. "Not anymore. I was loyal to Megatron, my creator. Now he's dead. I have no loyalty to that brat Starscream."

"How did you get in?" asked a meek sounding voice from the next closest cell. Kyrus peered in, but she didn't at recognize the mech inside. He was another Minibot, with green paint instead. His optics blazed as he stared at her.

"I was brought here by Starscream."

"Why would Starscream bring you here to help us?"

She shook her head. "He didn't. He brought me here as a prisoner to fight in the arena. But Thunderous came and we got away."

Mutters came from her words. "Who's Thunderous?" "Arena!" "You got away from what?" Finally, one voice came over louder than the others, one belonging to Hook.

"Thunderous? That wouldn't be Thundercracker would it?"

"Yeah," Kyrus answered. She glanced at Ratchet to share a look of surprise with him and realized that he wouldn't know what was going on either. "Thunderous is the new Prime."

"Can't be," Ratchet said quietly. "The Matrix can only bond with Autobots."

"How do you know?" Nano said through her bars at the far end. "Doesn't the Matrix bond with whoever first touches it after its last bondee dies?"

"Obviously not," spat Hook. "Otherwise that fragging idiot wouldn't have locked us all up in the first place."

Kyrus started. "Wait, the whole reason Starscream took you hostage was because he wanted to know about The Matrix?"

From several bars were clucks of assent while Ratchet just nodded. "He wanted to know why the Matrix wasn't bonding with him. He wanted to harness the power of the matrix for himself. But it wasn't bonding with him. It was baffling. The Matrix should have bonded with him, but then we figured that the old legends are true and that it wouldn't bond with anyone but an Autobot. We didn't know who it had bonded with, but we figured it must have because the Matrix disappeared again a couple of weeks ago."

"How did it go to Thunderous?" the stranger whispered. "It can't have. We put everything we know into it."

Kyrus shook her head. "Don't you guys know how your own Matrix works?"

They all stared at her as though she had asked them how energon worked. She sighed, then began, "The Matrix doesn't bond with the next bot to touch it. It bonds with whoever it deems worthy."

Rows upon rows of eyes stared blankly at her. She blinked. "You really didn't know?"

"How does it deem you worthy?"

"It's the wisdom of the Primes," she hissed. "How do you think?"

"It can read your mind?"

"No," she spat. "It reads your spark and deems you worthy. It was created by Primus for one of the first 13 Primes. We don't know who, or maybe Thunderous does. Anyway, it gets handed down to whoever is deemed worthy by its predecessor".

Ratchet was shaking his head. "But that would mean that Optimus would have chosen Thundercracker, and I have a hard time believing that he would."

"I don't," Kyrus said. Ratchet narrowed his optics. "When Megatron died, Thunderous changed. I don't know, he's just…he cares about everything. I can see that he wants this war to end as much as Optimus did. And he didn't like Starscream's leadership. He came across the Matrix while saving Cliffjumper's life."

"That's sweet and all," Hook hissed. "But can you get us out of here, please."

"Right," Kyrus said, heading toward the first cell. She placed the lock and the door swung open. The mech inside raced out, turning to her as he went. "Thanks," he said. "I'll get Hook and Knock Out." He raced over to help his fellow Decepticons while Kyrus went to the next cell.

"So what happens, Ratch?" asked Nano. "Did you see Enigma?"

"No," Ratchet answered. "They took me up to this big arena. They were gonna make me fight." Nano's optics widened.

"Fight? Fight who?"

"They made me fight Icebreaker," Kyrus answered for him, feeling herself shutting down once again. She couldn't afford that to happen. She had to keep moving.

Hook was by now out of his pen. He looked at Kyrus with surprise. "You must have won," he said finally. "Icebreaker wouldn't have let you live. It's the rules of the arena."

Nano stumbled. "So Enigma's-"

"He's dead," Hook cut her off, but his voice was surprisingly gentle. He walked over, his limbs looking stiff even in this dim light. He put his arm on Nano's shoulders. "They all are. I'm sorry."

She was shaking. "But…he can't be. Enigma raised me."

He nodded. "Yes, but you can't give up now. If what you say is true, then Enigma would want you to escape. You have to keep going."

Nano's face hardened at his words, and she dipped her head in agreement. "You're right. He fought for me." She turned to Kyrus. "When the guards came to take me, Enigma convinced them to take him instead. He died protecting me." She raised her voice, her words echoing down the long cavern. "They all died fighting for us. Now it's our turn to fight for them."

Although her words were grim, they were inspirational enough. Everyone was cheering. Everyone was ready. Everyone was free.

…

Thunderous hissed as another shot scorched his wing. It didn't hurt exactly, but it stung like fury, and he was getting tired. The energon cube he'd had that morning felt like years ago. When he had first triangulated Kyrus's position, fear had nearly made him panic. The battle arena that Megatron had used long ago was the perfect stronghold for Starscream to use. It was a huge underground complex, with many layers that Thunderous himself didn't know. He was certain as soon as he saw her location that Starscream was going to kill her. But when he had gotten there, it had been to find the old troops drunk to incoherency, with Icebreaker dead and Starscream scared.

He had seen enough of Kyrus to know that she was alive. But afterward the battle had started, his Chief Medic had disappeared. He had no idea where she was, or anyone else for that matter. It was too confusing, and happening too fast. Starscream was a bull, charging and firing at him again and again with deadly accuracy. Fortunately for Thunderous, Starscream's shots barely grazed the surface of his new armor. The new Decepticon commander was nowhere near as strong as Megatron had been.

But the more tired he grew, the harder it was to fight. Sooner or later, Starscream would find a weak spot, and the battle would be over. All around him, he could hear metallic shrieks and high pitched wines of his fighting army. They couldn't afford to lose another Prime. He had to win.

Yet the battle was dead-even. While the Autobots were quickly running out of energy, the Decepticons were drunk and that made them weaker. They seemed to have about the same number of fighters. The draw couldn't last, however. Somebody was going to have to give. It was only a matter of who would give first.

That was when he heard it. It was thick, and primal. He turned his head to see her at the head of the line, her optics ablaze with rage. Kyrus raced forward and threw herself into battle, pointing her gun at the first person she came across. Behind her, the scientists came pouring out. They were hardly battle ready, but the extra forces tipped the scale. It was pandemonium, just like at the Final Battle when both leaders had fallen. This time, however, it was the Decepticons who scattered. They all charged in different directions, their offence turning to final defense as the Autobots showed no mercy.

He could see both sets of twins (Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with Stormwave and Lightning Whip) were facing Vicegrip and Viper, firing their weapons and watching as they fell. Chromia stood over a forgotten heap, while Bitterwing and Espion took off to the sky. Then Thunderous didn't see much as his whole vision was filled with Starscream. The Decepticon warlord was stepping over the bodies of his fallen comrades with Megatron's fusion beam pointed directly at Thunderous's face. The new Prime's eyes widened as he stared into the glowing shooter, ready to be shot down at any second.

Suddenly, Starscream jerked and fell forward the back of his head smoking. From behind stood Skywarp, his weapon pointed directly where Starscream's head had just been. While the rest of the Decepticon forces fled, Thunderous nodded to his old brother, hoping against hope that this meant they could be friends again.

He turned his head and looked around. More and more of his troops were walking toward him, their eyes shining with triumph. Then at last, they let out a scream. It was not of terror, but rather of pure joy. With Starscream dead, the Decepticons were without a leader. Without someone to guide them, many of them would give up or run away. They would not be hard to catch. And with the Decepticons out of the picture, Thunderous knew that the war was over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so that's the fic. I wrote this like 6 years ago and I never had a beta so I did all my own editing and I get that this fic kinda sucks so...whatever. Hope you liked it.

Chapter Fourteen

Kyrus walked into her new Medbay in Iacon. Everything here was shiny and beautiful. She sighed as she stared at the row of perfect wrenches. The one on the end was her favorite. It was old, and a little rusty compared to the others, but it been what she had held onto when she had lost everything else.

On the births around the Medbay were several characters, many of them already getting ready to leave. She saw Nano sitting between Hook and Bristle, gesturing wildly with her hands as she told them a story. Her green optics were brighter than Kyrus had ever seen them. On the other side sat Wheeljack, in much worse condition than many of the others. He had fought in the arena and left for scrap in a junkyard. Fortunately, he had still been alive and with Ratchet's help, Kyrus had been able to repair him. Bumblebee sat with Arcee, neither talking but each leaning against the other. Kyrus spotted Chromia sitting with her head bowed, Skyrush and Sunbeam sitting on the birth next to her and murmuring quietly.

All of this was very nice, but none of these were the people she wanted to see. Instead she went right past all of them to lay down on the birth next to the one person she would have traveled to the ends of the universe for.

Ratchet rolled over as she lay down next to him. He smiled and reached out to cup her cheek with his hand. She didn't bother to move, just laid there and stared at him as though she would never get to see him again. "You know," she whispered. "I never got to tell you how much I appreciated you saving my life and all."

"I didn't," Ratchet said. "And now, you have."

They were quiet again for some time. By now, people were leaving. She could hear their metallic footsteps. Even Chromia went, supported between Skyrush and Sunbeam. Wheeljack was the only one, other than the two on the bed to remain, as he was too injured yet to get up.

"How's Thunderous holding up?" Ratchet asked at last. Wary as he still was about their new leader, he had found that he would support their new leader, no matter what he had done.

"He's not really holding up at all," Kyrus answered. "What, with this universally aired speech and all."

Ratchet's face grew slightly guarded. "You know he has to recreate the government, right? What does that compare to giving a speech?"

Kyrus snorted. "You didn't hear him. He is not a speech-giver, that was clear from day one."

Ratchet frowned. "They shouldn't we, his officers, be there to support him?" Of the remaining officers, Thunderous had wanted a strong front right away. Not wanting any holes in his rank, he had promoted Ratchet back as Chief Medic, and made Kyrus his Chief Advisor instead. This was a chore she had argued against.

"I'm not advisor material, Thunderous," she had told him, trying to decline his offer.

"I disagree," he'd argued. "And although I respect your decision, I would much rather you just go with mine."

She had eventually caved. Chief Advisor. It was not a position she could say she'd earned. But according to Thunderous, she was the only one he would take. Now that meant he had a council of five with which to present to his people. He would have a main Council of Five: Him and his main officers. They were the main judges of Cybertron. Then, there were the cities. Each city would have a governor known as the Emirate to rule over the city. Kyrus would be going to Altihex, while Ratchet went to Nova Cronum. The separation was for sensible purposes. They needed his authority over in Nova Cronum to run the place and get the facilities running.

Kyrus would have felt insulted to be sent to the city-state of Cybertron that was mainly there as a port for traveling and studying other planets. However, Kyrus was probably an expert in living on other planets and dealing with their people, so it was a pretty good fit. In the meantime, Bumblebee and Blitzwing were together going to Kaon to rule a joint leadership as Emirates together. It was strange to see the yellow minibot, SIC paired with the ex-Decepticon who didn't seem entirely sane at times. However, they were a good pair to rule together. Bumblebee had brains and authority, while Blitzwing had the brute strength to back it up. Although Kyrus had loathe been to trust an ex-Decepticon, Thunderous had seemed to trust him completely and Bumblebee didn't seem to mind. Kyrus couldn't complain if Bee wasn't.

In the meantime, Decepticon round-ups were ongoing. In each city there were prisons, underground and very hard to access. Hound was going to be headquartered here in Iacon while his mean were scent to every city as the elite guard of each prison. Rounded Decepticons were going straight to Kaon, the biggest prison. The underground arena had been preserved as a museum for the war, with the cells being turned into exhibits. The construction was still going. Kyrus wasn't exactly sure how to get to the underground prison, or how far underground it was, but she knew that it was very secure.

Now, Thunderous was supposed to give a speech to announce the fall of the Decepticons and the new government that was going to be put in place. He wanted his council members there with him.

"I guess you're right," she said at last, getting to her feet. She held out a hand for him to take, which he did. Things might have been in no way perfect. There were still Decepticons on the loose, and they still weren't sure they could trust everybody on their side. Earth was miles away, and Kyrus somehow knew that she would never be going back to it. Ironhide, Gamma, Perceptor, Enigma, and many others were dead. Kyrus would never stop having nightmares of Icebreaker, and she was never sure she would get over everything that had happened to her.

But she was a Council member now, the Chief Advisor to today's Prime. She was still alive, and the war of Cybertron was over thanks to her and her friends. She had Ratchet, and she had this future, here on this planet, which she would get to help rebuild. Even with all the work that was still left to do, she could see it all happening, and with that on her mind, this dark planet looked much brighter already.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot. Just some fun facts about the story. Enjoy.

Did You Know?

So ThunderCall was much shorter than I expected it to be. That's okay, I kinda like it being shorter. This is based on a picture as you all know. Find it and look at it. Does the story give you any different impressions about the picture, or vice-versa?

Here are some things you might like to know about:

In the years to come, Ratchet and Kyrus will spark a child named Aurora, who will in her lifetime become the next Prime: Aurorus Prime.

Under Thunderous's reign, Cybertron will be peaceful once again.

Kyrus trains a warrior named Redstar to be in the Elite Guard. The Elite Guard was once upon a time Spec Ops during the war.

Decepticons who were not of great importance are only in prison for a short amount of time. Although Thunderous is reluctant to release them, Kyrus (his new Chief Advisor) enforces it saying that the Autobot way was forgiveness, and that they deserve a second chance.

In the future, optic color is not a reflection of faction during the war, though most people are very mistrustful of "red-eyes". Redstar is descended from two different Decepticons and has red optics, although he is generally a good guy at heart.

Kyrus will never fully recover from her time in the arena.

After the recover period of the war, Cybertron enters a new era of peace for many years, interrupted in the distant future by a war against another planet (prolly Earth). Aurorus will lead Cybertron into and safely out of this war.

Nano and Enigma were found in a moon-cave, stranded and locked in stasis from lack of energon. That party was islanded before the war really started, and they had a hard time adjusting to their factions once they'd chosen their paths.

Nano never chose a side, though she resided with the Autobots. She was the daughter of two spies, Moongaze and Eclipse. Moongaze was a Decepticon spy in the Autobots, Eclipse was an Autobot spy with the Decepticons. They had fallen in love with each other and were only waiting for the right moment to desert for the other. But when they were all stranded, Moongaze and Eclipse were going to die, so they sparked Nano together so that they would not die forgotten. Enigma was Eclipse's friend and raised Nano for them.

Here are the alt modes of my oc's:

Autobots: Kyrus- 2001 Mazda Miata  
Enigma- Lexus ISF  
Nano- 2013 Lotus Exige Roadster  
Lightning Whip- 2006 Corvette Stingray  
Stormwave- 2006 Corvette Stingray  
Sunbeam- Cybertronian "car"  
Skyrush- small Cybertronian Jet  
Gamma- Cybertronian Jet

Decepticons: Icebreaker- 2013 Infiniti Essence  
Bitterwing- f22 Raptor  
Espion- Lambo Reventon  
Vicegrip-280px Lotus Evora  
Viper- 280px Lotus Evora  
Bristle- 2012 Cadillac ATS

might write oneshots later, so that you may see how life is after the war. There is my storyline, not the canon storyline. So please, don't look at my story as how the series ends. You can think of it as an alt ending if you like, but this is just a fanfiction, not a rewrite. And it isn't even my own. This is based on a picture of somebody else's design.

So I hope you enjoyed ThunderCall. Keep reading!

~Cara Lea


End file.
